The end  and new beginning
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: it's the final battle... when it's finally over some things have happened that just can't be changed, will Ichigo be able to manage the catastraphy? or will she be heart broken forever!
1. the final battle part 1

HI! ^_^

Ok soo this is my first Tokyo mew mew story! I love T.M.M I have been watching the anime series on youtube… for that I am lovin' youtube! Ways I've also read the Manga but my library: Fvrl only has the first 5 books… so I dunno how it ends and I'm only on episode 34 part 3… but then when I had looked it up on Google to see if I could read it online… (Which btw I couldn't find anything 'cept book sales offers…) I found something which I thought it was, but it wasn't it was a wikipedia page about it, so I read some of the things about it like about blue knight and deep blue, and Kish, and some of the girls. Found out that Masaya was also the blue knight and deep-blue, Kish turned against deep-blue defended Ichigo and got killed then revived… anyways enjoy 'cause this is one of my top fav. Manga/anime series!

"NO! You can't kill her!" announced the boy with anger.

"Really? Who'll stop me? You?" replied the figure wrapped in blue.

"Yeah… I will!" the boy answered flying, down to protect the girl he loved.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo looked up to see Kish flying at her _'so this is how I'm going to die'_ she thought weakly _'what does it matter now anyway?'_ her vision began to fade again, she knew she couldn't go on… and even if she got up she wasn't sure she could hurt him… _'why? Why did Masaya have to be deep-blue' _ she thought desperately, if only he wasn't in Masaya's body he looked so like the boy she loved but… he was different somehow, his eyes were hard and he spoke harshly, oh and there was also the fact he was trying to destroy her and her friends…

**Kish's POV**

"Damn it Ichigo! Don't fade now! Come on! You were never defeated that easily before!" he shouted at her, to no avail she was already blacked out… her wounds were pretty bad… _'I just hope she'll get up at all, guess I've got only one choice now…' _he picked up his weapons, (**A\N** the two dagger blade thingys… I'll find out the real name for them eventually. OwO) braced him self for the oncoming attack and began to fight for Ichigo... Even if she didn't understand… or care.

**Masaya's POV**

'_Where am I?' _Masaya looked around all he could see was a rippling blue no matter where he turned. Then he saw someone coming towards him.

"Where am I?" he asked, "Your in your mind." The person replied

"What?" Masaya asked disbelievingly. The figure step into the light and Masaya gasped, it was… himself! But how and who, and…

"Masaya… I am deep-blue… you are deep-blue." "no I'm not I'm Masaya Aumakun (**A\N **sorry if I got his last name wrong it's the best I can remember!) I go to junior high and I am living alone with my one dog and I date Ichigo!" he snapped back. "Believe what you want but, let me show you the truth…".

The blueness surrounding them faded and displayed a scene.

**Narrator's POV**

The scene show a planet: with people doing everyday things, except that these people looked like the aliens that were opposing the mews, then out of nowhere the planet began to shake and the ground split with lava spewing out, the people were terrified and didn't know what to do. A couple of them tried with no avail to calm the rest.

_THE SCENCE FADED AND OPENED UP TO ANOTHER…_

It was constant blizzard snow and ice everywhere you looked, in a crevice in the ground was the group of surviving people, but they were barely hanging in the cold getting to them, babies cried with mothers trying to comfort them… but what could they do?

Masaya heard his own voice telling these people that he would go to the origin planet; earth, and prepare a place for them.

He saw 'himself' looking around on earth and realizing that this planet was occupied by another species; humans, despair washed over him, he would have to eliminate these creatures in order for his people to survive.

_SCENE FADES AGAIN _

"_I must gather warriors to help invade this place to destroy these polluting creatures but for now I must be in two places" _Deep-blue took part of his consciousness and formed it into a young child, named Masaya.

Young Masaya arrived at the orphanage looking around smiling happily what did he have to care about? Deep-blue teleported to a different dimension, he would have to stay in an embryo state, due to his half consciousness but when he emerged he would be stronger than before.

For now he would rely on three of his planets warriors Kish, Pai, and Tart.

**Ichigo's POV**

The last thing she remembered before she'd blacked out was that Kish was protecting her, and telling her to hang on. She had to fight! Ichigo pulled herself together as best as she could, forced herself to wake and stand up. "I gonna help you Kish!" she called, raising her weapon.

"Ribbon strawberry scepter surprise!" she shouted lifting her super-charged weapon, her friends had given her their powers in order for her strength to be at max. she rose into the sky performing her attack. "Agh! I can't do this!" she screamed in complete pain.

"Ichigo! You can do it! Come on!" Called Kish she saw a blue light joining with her attack and felt a wave of energy, refreshed Ichigo gave it her best pouring her heart out in it.

A shining light pour out from her strawberry scepter flooding Deep-blue as the light faded Deep-blue was standing over the body of Kish sword jabbed right into his stomach. He looked up with tears in his eyes "Sorry Kitty~Cat." And with that he became still. "How… How could you! He always helped you he's the reason you're here right now and terrorizing us!" Ichigo screamed to Deep-blue.

"He had… no more use… to me." Explained Deep-blue coldly "But… but that doesn't mean you had to kill him!" she cried

"what do you actually care!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "um… well he was trying to protect me! And he did help you, a lot!" she said her face turning slightly red at what he was implying, she did not like Kish. "Ok jerk I'm gonna kill you now!" she declared "Can you really? I mean I'm technically Masaya" he said with an evil smile. Ichigo faltered for a moment be for she answered "I will defeat you for the protection of earth! ~Nya!"

"have fun trying." He said

Once more Ichigo leaped up into the sky and preformed her attack.

But when the light faded Deep-blue was still standing there, in fact he looked stronger than ever! "Ha! I have finally become whole again! I now have enough power to wipe out these miserable polluting creatures!" he laughed, "I won't let you!" Ichigo retorted "what are you going to do about it? I can take you out in one hit right now… see!" he aimed his hand at her and a pulsing blue orb flew at her.

'_Agh! This pain it's soo strong I… I don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer!' _images flew through her mind. Pictures and memories of her friends and family even the aliens. Meeting each of her friends and teammates, her encounters with the Cinnacons, her adventures as a cat, finding out that Ryou was Alto, Kish defending her… Masaya and her finding out that they both loved each other… she couldn't give up! Not now, not after everything everybody had went through to get to this point! Ichigo rose holding her weapon. "Wah! how… how can you still stand!" exclaimed Deep-blue "Because I have a job I have to do! And that job is to protect this earth and everyone in it!" she announced "Fine with me I'll just go harder!" he answered "Hmm!" Ichigo nodded "Let's do this!"

**Masaya's POV **

"I guess your right…" Masaya spoke understanding that it was him and he had to help his people besides humans polluted this beautiful planet every day. "Come we must join as one once more" Deep-blue said "Ok." Masaya answered coming towards him. There was a flash of light and Deep-blue was whole once more. Everything about him was better, he could now finish his mission: find and secure a home for his people.

**Kish's POV**

He fought Deep-blue as best as he could, he saw Ichigo stand up _'thank god, she's standing!' _he saw her beginning her attack, lifting into the air and saying those all-to familiar words. But he knew that she wouldn't have enough energy to be able to defeat his ex-master. He converted his energy\power and gave it to Ichigo. She instantly looked better. He watched as she completed her attack hitting Deep-blue in the chest, he looked injured. "yes!" Kish said. But it was a moment to soon, Kish felt pain in his stomach he looked down there was Deep-blue with his sword deep in his stomach *ouch* Kish grimaced with pain. The light faded from Ichigo's attack, Kish looked up tears of pain and regret in his eyes "Sorry Kitty~Cat" he managed before he died.

He woke in a room; it was his room from when he was little! "Mom? Dad?" he called "Yes Kisshu?" his mother called _'I'm… home? But how and…'_ he looked out the window the planet was the same as always perfectly peaceful and not destroyed! "Mother how did I get home?" asked Kish. His mom walked through the door, a smile lighting up her kind face. "Kisshu are you feeling alright?" she asked a look of concern ruined her happy look. "Yeah I'm fine… I think." _'it's soo good to be home to called Kisshu by my mom, the planet to fine… but what happened to earth and to Pai, and Tart, and…' _"Ichigo!" he said suddenly. "who's Ichigo?" asked his mom "She's-" He started "It's a Girl! You've gotten a girlfriend!" his mother exclaimed _'I wish'_ "not quite… you see we were enemies but then I think we made up, 'cause I protected her against Deep-blue and she seemed to care and try to fight to help me, before I… I died!" he gasped

"It's true Kisshu, you are not really here or rather this is not real..." his 'mom' said sadly "…"

"Don't worry dear, you will have an opportunity to go back… here's how"

His mother began to explain what had to happen in order for him to go back.

"Alright I guess I've got one shot at this…"

Hi! How'd you like my first chapter! Please reply!

Do you know the song 'misery' by Maroon_5? I think this song totally applies to Kish. These are the lines I think apply "Why do ya do what ya do to me? Why won't you answer me answer me? I am in misery! Oh yeah and there ain't nobody who can comfort me! Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me! Oh yeah." How this part lines up is that Kish is constantly telling Ichigo that he loves her but, she doesn't love him back (in the book and anime) or understand why they do what they do (try to take over the world). So in that way she doesn't answer him and it drives him crazy (making him obsessed)! And Pai and Tart can't comfort him because they aren't in love with a human. Another part says "sometimes the cuts are so much deeper than they seem… you'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be, so let me be and I'll set you free." Kish constantly gives Ichigo offers that if she will be with him and stop attacking them (letting them be!) he will not harm her… making her 'free' from the danger they posses to the humans. "it's not what I didn't feel it's what I didn't show." This line in the song is how Kish feels towards her most of the time, he doesn't really let her know how much he feels for her.

Anyways hope ya liked this! Cause there's more coming! (and by that I mean more chapters!) ~bye!~ for now! ^o^

WAIT! BEFORE YOU CLICK ON SOME THING CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON! I'LL GIVE YOU GOOD LUCK IF YOU DO!

* REVIEW *

* Review *

* Review *

* Review *

* Review *

* REVIEW *


	2. the final battle part 2

Hey! What's up? I thought this chapter out while I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep… so enjoy my sleepy-headed chapter! AND ALSO A BIG THANKS TO **Kisshufan4ever** for helping me with my spelling and for giving me some info!

# * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # *

**Ichigo's POV**

She attacked Deep-blue over and over, but she'd need to get a hold of a stronger weapon, one that she could use for close combat because a scepter vs. a sword… yeah it wasn't going to good for her.

As she leaped at deep-blue to attack him she noticed Kish's blade thing… _'Maybe I could borrow it, for now anyways…'._

Ichigo dodged an attack and ran to Kish's body, she quickly took one of his blades from his hand, laid his body straight and whispered something in his ear, giving his dead body a kiss on the cheek she ran back into battle extra determined to kill this loser, no matter what he looked like she would get him back, no should ever just kill for no reason, or kill at all. But this was different; Deep-blue would kill many more unless she killed him.

As she was putting away her scepter something happened, it flew from her hands and joined with the blade she had borrowed from Kish. It glowed and transformed into: Strawberry Blade! "Wah! Perfect!" exclaimed Ichigo as she held up her new weapon. It was 24 inches long (not including the handle!) the metal was a pinky-silver colour, the pommel had a heart shaped red jewel in it. On the blade and on the handle was a design of lines that curved and joined together with little stars and hearts that glowed with a soft light.

"Come on let's finish this!" She said

"Yeah I can't wait to take this planet!" he said back

**Narrator's POV **

They jumped at each other *clang!* their blades met with a loud noise.

*BAM* BAM* BAM* BAM* BAM* BAM* BAM* BAM* BAM*BAM!* They hit each other again, and again each time the others' sword would block the hit.

While each were breathing taking a two-minute break from trying to kill each other, Deep-blue aimed his hand at where the other mews and aliens watched the battle (see the mews subdued the aliens and made them agree to stay out of this fight, then they gave their powers to Ichigo in order for her to battle it out with D-B) he began taking Zakuro's spirit.

**Zakuro's POV**

She was watching Ichigo battle, and also watching over Pai to make sure that he wouldn't try anything funny she had Mint helping her while Lettuce and pudding guarded Tart. _'hmm, Ichigo should be more alert… she's being to emotional when she fights… but I must admit her weapon upgrade was a good thing.' _She watched as the two fighters took a time out, then Deep-blue attacked her and tried to steal her spirit for a chimera animal.

"Agh!" Zakuro grunted. She would not let this creep use her against Ichigo. But the pain! It was like nothing before, she wasn't sure if she could continue fighting back… but even if he got her she would _not _give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream!

Two minutes later she finally collapsed her spirit finally taken by her oppressor. Pai caught her limp body before it hit the ground.

"Get your hands off onee-sama!" (**A/N **sorry if it is spelt wrong!) Mint demanded hating to see her idol being touched by that Cyniclon.

"No… I think I'll hang on to her for now." He answered coldly

"You can't!" Mint argued

"Would you prefer I let her fall?" he asked

"Well… no but-"

"Then I will take care of her!" Pai insisted

"Hmpf!"

**Narrator's POV**

Deep-blue lifted Zakuro's sprit into the air along with a chimera animal infuser "Fusion!" a light flashed but nothing happened… then Zakuro's spirit returned to her body reviving her. **(A/N** Kish should own the right's to the Fusion! Saying 'cause he does that in a cool/cute way)

**Zakuro's POV**

Zakuro felt warmth returning to her body, she fluttered open her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Asked Pai and Mint

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine but right now the most important thing is Ichigo defeating Deep-blue." She answered

"Can you stand?" asked Pai

"Yeah." She answered slightly pinker when she realized he had been holding her.

"Good."

"Yeah."

**Ichigo's POV**

'_I can't risk Deep-blue ding something like that again! What if he had succeeded? It's time to finish this!' _Ichigo thought she poured all of the strength that she had left into this finale hit. As she did this, the mew aqua she had in a necklace around her neck glowed a bright white light and then her power and the mew aqua's power went into the heart jewel in the pommel of her sword, in turn the jewel glowed all colours and poured out a light over the sword she held.

"Take… this!" she screamed smashing down the sword. *crack!* Deep-blue's sword shattered and Ichigo's attack hit him on the chest.

"You… How could you beat me?" Stuttered Deep-blue; dieing

"I told you I have to defend this earth!" She replied

"You're stronger than one might think… How?" he asked

"I've got my friends and loved ones with me encouraging me and giving me something to fight for." Ichigo answered

"Hmm… I can now see why Masaya loved you." He said with his finale

breath.

"Masaya, I forgot about him during the battle… what have I done? I...

I killed him!" she exclaimed.

**Kish's POV**

Kish stood at the entrance of a tunnel, apparently it would bring him to

the world of the living… he needed to go there and help Ichigo to beat

his ex-master.

'_I hope Ichigo will know what to do to revive me… if not… at least I will have protected her one last time. And you never know, one day she might love me!' _thought Kish as he entered the tunnel.

Walking through it was easy at first but as he continued it got harder and harder as if he were walking against a strong wind or trying to walk through a wall. As he struggled on Kish saw a light, pulsating with a pink colour. _"Kisshu! Kisshu! Come to me!" _came a voice from within the light. He headed towards the light and as he did he met with the strongest force yet! But he would not let that stop him! He struggled and finally over came the pressure. As he arrived at the light the voice retuned _"Good Kisshu! Now you must do what you set out to do! But be warned! Even though you have over come the first challenge there will be more!" _

Kish's vision faded.

When it returned he opened his eyes to see blue sky. He sat up and looked around, there was Ichigo! And… he looked down there was his dead body. He knew no one could see him, his 'mom' had already warned him for that. But what could he do about it?

He heard Ichigo yelling to Deep-blue about Deep-blue killing him. _'Ichigo actually is standing up for me! She doesn't know that Deep-blue hates me…' _

Ichigo was attacking Deep-blue again but her weapon was to weak, anyone could see that. then he saw her run up to his body and take one of his weapons from his hands, he could feel her hand in his, he saw her he lay his body straight, and he felt her caress on his own body, he saw her whisper in his ear, and he heard "Kish thank so much for always not killing me, and for protecting me this time, I'm sorry I always turned you down." And with that he saw and felt her sweet and tender kiss; it was the first one that she had given to him without him having to 'steal' it from her… it felt well... _good_.

He had a job to do now he flew to her and lifted the essence of the his blade and the essence of her scepter and he brought them together; combining them so that they would form a new weapon. It worked! And the Strawberry Blade was born!

He watched her fight again, watched every move each of them made, and when Deep-blue stole Zakuro's spirit he was ready.

He heard Deep-blue say 'Fusion!' and saw him hold up her spirit and the chimera animal, "That's _my_ line!" he said as he flew to towards the two fusing objects, he grabbed Zakuro's spirit and flew it back to where his friend was holding her still body he retuned Zakuro's spirit then prepared to help again.

He went to Ichigo as she was about to perform her last hit, and he went to the mew aqua on her necklace and he grabbed it and released its power, to join with Ichigo's power.

He witnessed Ichigo's victory, and then her despair as she realized she had killed her boyfriend.

"_he was pretty stupid anyways… he never did anything to prove his love to her! He didn't work hard enough to get her! He got her to easy and didn't even try to help her with her duties as a mew! Like how many times has he saved her? ZERO! That's what!" _bitched Kish out loud he didn't have to worry about anyone hearing him he was sort of like a ghost…

Kish went down and went back into his body… in order for him to revive he would have to be one, his spirit form which was basically him right now had to join back in with his body. But before he went and joined back (when he does this [joins back] he loses consciousness until he is either revived or he is buried and been dead for a while.) he went and made the mew aqua glow very brightly… just to give a hint to Ichigo.

Then he joined with his dead body and lost consciousness, waiting to be revived by his true love.

How'd ya like this chapter? Tell me via REVIEW! How was your luck to those who reviewed? NOTE: if it was not good yet just know I'm still working on it! I couldn't sleep so I typed this out in the middle of the night! Seriously I started a 12:00 am (midnight) and it is now 2:13 am!

IF YOU SEE A LEPRICHAN… KILL IT! IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY GOLD! IT'S LYING! **REVIEW MY STORY! I WILL GRANT U MORE GOOD LUCK AND MABYE A SURPEISE! SO REVIEW! REMEMBER YOUR KEY TO SOMETHING GOOD IS REVIEWING… NOT ONLY DOES IT MAKE MY DAY BUT IT WILL ALSO MAKE YOURS AS I WILL GO AND READ YOUR STORIES REVEW THEM, AND PUT YOU ON MY FAVORITES LIST… UNLESS YOU SUCK THEN YOU WON'T BE ON MY FAVORITES… OR IF I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GO ON THE COMPUTER 'CAUSE THEN I WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT YOU **_**REVIEWING! REAVIEW!**_

**THIS MESSAGE IS SPONSERED BY: LEPRICHAN AND TEACHER KILLERS R US!**


	3. good byes not all are forever!

Hi! About the leprechaun thing… even though it's true, I don't want you readers to turn into leprechaun hunters… my randomticity was kicking in. But seriously what teacher would you kill? Personally I would kill Mr. Wergalend he's a jerk! Does the name Cora sound Japanese?

**Ichigo's POV **

Ichigo cried with despair as she realized that she had killed

Aoyama-kun. And Kish was also dead! So much death! _'I can't handle this! There's too much death! Is there nothing I can do? My mission was to defend earth… but I also should have defended the people close to me!_

"I'm such a failure! I'm not worthy to be called a mew! I… I just can't continue this way! What can I do? Why? Why Masaya and Kish?" She lamented

She was crying when she saw a light, a soft pink glow, there in front of her she saw Kish lighting up a pink mew aqua, his form was see-through, she saw him after he'd lighted up the mew aqua, she saw him put it near her and look at her with such… such emotion, then he faded from view but she could still see the mew aqua!

_**While she was watching this,**_

"Ichigo, Snap out of it! You once told me I was over-doing it… and I had been at the time. Right now is not the time for grieving, not yet! Are you even listening?" Zakuro said; fiercely at first but more confused when Ichigo did not reply.

"Hmm? Did you say something Zakuro?" Ichigo mumbled

"What are you looking at Ichigo-chan?" Pudding asked "I bet she's off in another world right now! What's in it! Ichigo, huh huh huh! Ichigo-chan? Ichigo! Ichigo!" she continued while jumping around her and waving her arms all over the place. "Ack! Umm… Pudding… Don't do that!" Lettuce told her.

"Do you suppose she's stupid?" Pai asked Tart "Probably!" he answered.

"Hey! Taru-Taru! Ichigo-chan's not stupid!" complained Pudding to her friend

"Stop calling me Taru-Taru!" Yelled Tart.

**Narrator's POV**

Ichigo walked towards the mew aqua: mesmerized by it. Then she stopped and turned to face her friends. "Do you guys see the pink mew aqua?" she asked

"Ichigo, don't be silly! Mew aqua is blue not pink!" Mint said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But it's right here!" said Ichigo, in front of it.

"Sorry but we can't see it!" Said Lettuce.

Then Zakuro's cell phone rang. She picked it up; "Hi Ryou? What is it?" "What'd you say?" "Hmm. Funny cause Ichigo is saying she sees it, but we can't see it…" "Alright then." She hung up. "ok guys, Ryou says they have picked up a mew aqua signal… and it is indeed in front of mew Ichigo!"

"Told you!" Ichigo said.

"Hmpf! I still think she's stupid!" Whispered Tart to Pai

"Shut up midget!" Ichigo snapped

"I'm not a midget you-" Tart was cut off by Pudding covering his mouth.

"Shh! Now's not the time to fight Taru-Taru!"

"Stop calling me Taru-" he was cut off again by Pudding.

**Ichigo's POV**

'_Tart's still a stupid midget! What does he know?' _

Ichigo reached out and picked up the mew aqua from it's perch in front of her, her body began to glow with the mew aqua, it's pink colour radiated off of her. She had that determined look in her eyes, she lifted the aqua above her head.

'_What's with this? Words are pouring from my lips!'_

"Pure Aqua, Ribbon Love Revival!" she shouted, completely aglow.

As the light faded and Ichigo returned to the ground she felt tired,

*cough* *cough* Kish coughed a couple of times breath and life returning to him. He rose shakily.

"Kish! Your alive!" Ichigo squeaked Jumping on him and giving him a hug. He turned and faced his friends; "Am I still dead?" he asked motioning to Ichigo in his arms. Everyone laughed.

Ichigo stopped hugging him.

**Kish's POV**

He heard the voice again and saw a light, "Kisshu, Ichigo is trying to revive you, but you must be able to pass this on your own. It won't be easy, and you will awake tired if you manage to revive…"

with that Kish felt a pain, like nothing there ever was… it felt as if he was on fire! He even felt it inside, this 'fire' was more painful than anything he had ever experienced, as if it weren't normal fire. He was burning alive! He heard screaming… _was it his?_ He could feel flames of hurt wrapping around him. He felt every pain he had ever felt, _again _only it hurt a thousand times more, he felt the inner pain of his home being destroyed, his people being forced to live in an uninhabitable place of snow and ice, he felt the rejection he had felt when Ichigo turned him down time and time again, and the confusion when she didn't understand him or when Deep-blue didn't care for him when he was supposed to care for all of his people. Every hurt, physical or mental he felt that all over again, he felt completely alone, the loneliness tormented him; _was there no one who could help him? _

Then just like that it was over…

He fell to his knees, vision black. He coughed a couple of times and breathed in a few breaths, and got up, a little shaky; he was exhausted from the challenge he had passed. Then he heard Ichigo squeak and call to him, but before he could do anything Ichigo had tackled him with a hug, he almost fell over, but Ichigo was hugging him! He faced his friends and asked if he was still dead. _'who knew my kitty-cat would miss me so much!'_

**Narrator's POV**

"Hey! If I can revive you then that means I can revive Masaya!" she shouted very happily to Kish. "Yeah I guess you can." He answered kind of quietly.

Ichigo ran up to Masaya's body. "Pure Aqua, Ribbon Love-" *Bam* Ichigo got tackled to the ground, she looked up groaning, Alto was sitting on her stomach rubbing his little furry face with one paw.

"Alto why sis you do that!" yelled Ichigo, tail lashing furiously. There was a blue flash and Ryou was standing there. "You can't revive him, Dummy!" he said offering her a hand to get up.

"Yes I can!" she said angrily, slapping away his hand.

"No you see, Masaya doesn't exist anymore… Deep-blue had melded all of his consciousnesses together; Masaya is now just part of Deep-blue. If you were to attempt a revival Deep-blue would just be revived and he would kill you." Ryou explained

"You mean… he's dead… _forever_!" she cried

"Unfortunately… yes" he replied. In that moment Ichigo's eyes dulled with a sort of hopeless look in her eyes.

"Are you alright Kitty~Cat?" Kish asked putting a hand on her back.

"Do I look alright to you? Get off of me!" she yelled running from his embrace.

**Ichigo's POV**

She just kept running, she heard her friends calling to her but she just couldn't stop. _'Doesn't exist? Stuck dead? Wah! How could this happen?'_ she ran and ran, until she reached the park she ran inside going deeper and deeper into the forest until she didn't know where she was and she was out of breath.

She sobbed, her tears spilling out into the earth, where they landed little plants rose up from the earth blooming into full bloom already. Bleeding hearts; that's what they were called, she remembered the name from biology class.

"That's how I feel right now… bleeding in my heart." Ichigo thought aloud. _'Even though these plants are called bleeding hearts, they're still so pretty!'_

"Hey Kitten."

Ichigo whipped around to see Kish sitting on a tree branch.

"What are you doing here Kish?" she asked

"Just sitting… care to join me?"

"Sure." Ichigo leapt up beside him, she let him put his arm on her this time… she needed comfort right now. A minute or two passed whe Kish began to confide to her.

"You know, I saw my mom when I'd died… I haven't seen her since the planet was destroyed… she died because she had saved me, I was little then and hadn't understood that when she had said 'Kisshu I love you, be a brave little man for me' it would be the last time she'd ever speak to me… the last I ever saw of her."

"I feel sorry for you" Ichigo said resting her head on his shoulder.

He sighed. "Sometimes, when people die you don't understand why they had to leave you… at least you don't until later."

"Do you know why he had to die?"

"No but I know why he fought you… why we've been fighting you all this time. It's because we had hopes that we could save everyone we love and care about, if we could just save this planet for them…"

"So you guys are like the mews for your planet?" Ichigo asked with a giggle imagining Kish, Pai, and Tart dressed up in dresses wearing pink and purple and other girly colours.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." he answered with a smile, he gasped "Ichigo!"

"Yes?"

"I need you to perform, Pure Aqua, Ribbon Love Revive!"

"On who Kisshu?"

"Not on who but… wait did you just call me Kisshu?"

"Yeah… it's kinda cute but if you don't want me to…"

"No… No that's ok… Anyways, I need you to perform it on… My planet!" he announced

"What a great idea!" Ichigo replied. Kish grabbed her hand and the two teleported away.

The sensation of teleporting was quite new to Ichigo it felt like her mind had arrived first and then her body… but when they arrived Ichigo gasped at the sight; the planet was cracked and lava was flowing about, she could hardly tell that people had lived there, but there was a few pieces of debris here and there.

"Oh Kisshu!" Ichigo exclaimed

"See why we were desperate?" he answered

"Yeah… I better get on it!" She announced jumping into the air holding taking out the remainder of her pink mew aqua; she attached it to the end of her Strawberry scepter.

"Pure Aqua, Ribbon Love Revive!" once more Ichigo's body glowed with a bright pure light. She cast the Pure Aqua over the planet using her strength to bring the hope of having a home back to the Cyniclons. When she had finished she stopped glowing and lowered to the ground, then she collapsed; doing revivals sapped the strength right from her bones. Kish caught her before she had hit the ground, he held her aloft in the sky.

"Kish did it work?" Ichigo asked eyes closed trying to muster up the strength to get up. Kish was silent. "Kish! Did it work?" She asked louder.

"Come See for your self!" he answered. Ichigo forced her eyes to open, and she was glad she did, for the sight that met her was amazing! There was a city and there were green fields and plants, all of the destruction she had seen moments before was gone; Healed by love, and the power of Pure Aqua.

"Oh Kish, it's amazing!" breathed Ichigo taken aback at the beauty of this world.

Kish set Ichigo down on the grass then he turned and faced her, "Thank you Ichigo-cat-chan" he kissed her.

She hit him over the head.

"OK! Even though I helped you it doesn't mean I want you on my lips! If you don't remember I am still sad about my **boyfriend** being dead!" She exclaimed

"Sorry, about your boyfriend being dead… not sorry for kissing you!" he said with a playful grin.

"Kish… can I go home now?" Ichigo asked in no mood for his jokes and games.

"Sure Kitty~Cat!" Kish picked up Ichigo honeymoon style and teleported back to where the others waited on earth.

"Kisshu! Let go!" she yelled

"O.k, O.k!" he said.

"Umm… Ichigo-sama what were you and Kish-kun doing?" Asked Pudding mischievously, Ichigo's face turned as red as the ribbon on her tail.

"We… We weren't doing anything!" she protested

"Sure you were…"

"Really Pudding, all we did was revive his planet!"

"_All you did?_" she questioned

"YES!"

"O.K! Hey Taru-Taru! Did ya hear that? Ichigo fixed your home!"

"WAH! Really!" He said. Everyone began to crowed Kish and Ichigo. "Kish! Is it true? Can we go home?" Tart asked

"How did you fix are planet?" Pai asked

"Are you sure you and Kish didn't do anything?" Pudding again asked

Ichigo was bombarded with lots of questions.

"O.k here I go: Yes really! I used Pure Aqua revive, AND NO I DID NOTHING WITH KISSHU!"

"Why do you call him Kisshu then?" she asked

"Umm… Just 'cause!"

"Did you guys make out, or something?" Pudding asked… well that got everyone's attention. Ichigo and Kish were red.

Then they both explained,

"PUDDING! WE DID NOT MAKE OUT!"

"I did kiss Ichigo though!" declared Kish

"Then I hit him over the head! Like this…" Ichigo hit Kish again.

"OWW!"

"You had that coming, Kish" his friends said snickering.

**Narrator's POV**

After some more explaining, and talking Kish and the other Cyniclons left to go tell the other aliens the news; that they could return home.

After the Aliens had teleported away, each mew felt kind of sad, this was it, there journey was over… (**A\N** their journey is FAR from over just you wait!) then all of them left to go back to café mew mew.

Hey! How did you like it? OH! Oh! Wait for the next chapter and read it's title!... though the next chapter might take a day or so to type out and post… but just you wait!

HEY! REVIEW TO SUPPORT THE AUTHOR! Actually I've gotten most reviews for this story than any of my other stories! That makes me very happy! ^o*


	4. five minutes later

Hiya! This is my 4th chapter! I finally got to read the last two books in Tokyo mew mew on Manga fox! And I also read one of most favored author's stories! Ya you know who you are! Anyways… enjoy the chapter! Oh but wait just one more sentence… I was wrong and did not mean for Pudding to use the term of respect; Kun, I think I was meaning for Ichigo to say that by accident…

Ichigo was sweeping the floor in the corner… she had been sweeping the same spot ever since they'd gotten back from the fight, which was a two minute walk… so Ichigo had been sweeping that same spot for 2 and a half minutes, like not even moving at all just in one spot, also her eyes were dulled and her usually spunk was gone.

"Hey Ichigo? I think that part of the floor id done!" said Pudding from where she was waiting at a table; due to the fact Ichigo was not really doing anything the rest of the girls (Even Mint!) were waiting all of the tables.

"Ichigo, the next customer that walks in through the door is your responsibility, you will wait their table and help them with whatever want help with." Zakuro said using her in a case of Ichigo emergency plan.

The door opened, it had been five minutes to the exact when this happened… Ichigo put the broom away and walked towards the person; a boy wearing a black hoodie with black jeans, his face was shadowed by his hood that he had on, so you couldn't see his face.

"Hi. Welcome to Café mew mew, what can I do for you." Asked Ichigo; her voice completely emotionless.

"Hi! I would like to order a strawberry ice cream!" The boy said sitting down at the table Ichigo had given him… somehow Ichigo knew his voice… but her depression haze override that fact, but Pudding who wasn't depressed noticed and began to inspect this new stranger. Ichigo returned moments later with a strawberry ice cream.

"Thanks!" the boy said taking it from her hand, he then paid for it and gave it to Ichigo.

"Here. You might need this more!" He joked but was actually serious about giving her the frozen treat.

"Huh? Why did you gave me ice cream? I got right flavor right? I confused!" said Ichigo with the first time in five minutes: emotion! (Confusion! Also she was talking funny 'cause she is part depressed part confused!)

"Something's suspicious! Here." Said Pudding; extra suspicious of the guy because he had gotten Ichigo to be more… Ichigo-ish.

"Aha! My theory is that this stranger is either Masaya or…." Pudding jumped up to the stranger and yanked off his hood. "… It's Kish-san!" she finished reveling the trouble making teen.

"Hey! Pudding! I was in Disguise!" complained Kish.

"Huh? Kish… why are you here Kisshu-kun?" Ichigo said eyes still dull, voice still flat.

"Umm… Ichigo you know you just called him Kisshu-**kun** right?" asked Lettuce.

"What?" she said. Then she left the table and began to sweep the floor in the corner _again_.

"Wow she's really out of it!" Kish commented watching her as she put the ice cream in her pocket and began to sweep.

"Yeah she's been like this for the whole time you've managed to stay away from her, and be with your friends at your home!" Pudding commented.

"Actually Tart's my cousin not my friend." Said Kish.

"Yep! That's true!" Tart said teleporting right behind Pudding,

"Taru-Taru!" Cried Pudding turning around to see her friend… a little to quickly though because he was still in the middle of saying something and she was saying something and he was right behind her so when she turned around… They kissed.

"P-p-p-Pudding! What was that for!" he asked; his face bright red.

"Taru-Taru! Why'd you kiss me?" Pudding asked at the same time; face also red.

"… Uh…" that was all they could manage to each other.

"Well that's funny." Mint said watching the two. Kish and the others were snickering also; except for Zakuro because she's too chill to do something like that (though her eyes did sparkle with amusement) and Ichigo because she was sweeping in a big depressed haze in the corner.

Pudding smiled "Do ya want to get some candy?" She asked

"O-ok!" he stuttered. They both waved good bye to the others and left the café.

"Closing time!" Zakuro said to each table in the place (only four guests were there anyway…) the people were freaked out by her cold stare and tone; they left immediately.

"Now Kish." She said facing him "Why are you here?"

"Oh… y'know I just came here to pick up my Cat!" He said. Looking at the corner… but Ichigo wasn't there, then she walked into the room, wearing a white knee-length dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist, with a bow off to the side of it. Ichigo was also wearing her chocker, her hair was up in pig-tails. And she was wearing strappy style high heels.

Everyone became silent as they looked at her, she looked amazing.

"Hey everybody. I think I'm supposed to go somewhere…" she said kind of sounding tired and flat.

"Yeah! You're coming with me Kitty~Cat!" Kish said grabbing her hand and teleporting away.

"Ok" she answered, her whole self seeming to be in a glaze of tiredness, depression, and other things that would make her randomly go off with an obsessed alien with out any concerns or questions.

**Pudding's POV**

She smiled, she was holding her friend's hand and going to the candy shop, what could make this moment any better?

"Hey Pudd?" asked Tart

"Yeah Taru-Kun?" she replied

"How come you always smile?"

"I—I made a promise, to my mama when she was dieing; I promised her that I would smile on every other day but that day."

"Oh, you know I never did hate you, after all you are my friend… right?" he asked

"Hehe! Of course you're my friend!" Pudding said cheerily,

"Yeah… my friend." He repeated softer to himself. He turned off of the path to the candy shop.

"Taru-Taru?"

He took her over to the park instead. He faced her, Yellow eyes looking at her face.

'_Oh, Taru-Taru! Your better than you think you are!' _she thought.

They faced each other, and slowly they kissed; a real one not just an accident kiss.

**Kish's POV**

He teleported to the top of Tokyo tower, then Ichigo seemed to finally realize that she was with him.

"Kish?"

"Yes?"

"We're on Tokyo tower?" she asked

"Yeah… that ok with you?"

"Yeah."

"You look… very pretty." He complemented. He tried to summon up enough courage to ask her what he wanted to ask.

"Ichigo, Will… Will you please be with me!"

"What do you mean Kisshu? I am with you."

"I mean will you … will you go out with me?" he asked.

"No. I am never going to date again, that is what I'm going to do in order to not be sad again, loneliness is more favorable than heartbreak." She replied. His heart melted, what a foolish girl, being alone won't help hurts. But what could he do? she had made up her mind…_ for now at least._ _'I'll give her some time then I'll help her get over Masaya… with a little danger…'_

It was simple, if Ichigo wouldn't stop moping by the end of the week he would add some action in her life to get her sparked again.

^^^ ### ^^^ ### ^^^ ### ^^^ ### ^^^ ### ^^^ ### ^^^ ##

Sorry this chapter is soo short but I had covered all of the things I had needed to say… also sorry if you found this chapter boring… the next chapter will be more exciting and longer! That's a promise!

My brother told me I looked like an anime character today… except for my hair colour, he said my brown was too dark… it's not that dark though I mean you can still tell it's brown easy (instead of mistaking it for black). Anyways being told I looked like an anime character by the way I looked and dressed made me feel happy… not sure if the comment was a complement or diss though…

Stay ready for the next chapter! Coming soon! And to those who have reviewed, going to review or have put my story on favorites or alerts…thank you! ^o^


	5. hard 2b depressed with hyperactive alien

Hi! Ok do you know the song 'love the way you lie' by emanem (M + M) and Riahna (sorry if spelt wrong and they probably are so don't dis me about it!) well imagine Boots the monkey singing the female part and Dora (the explorer) singing the black rapper part!

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was walking home from work, life had gone on pretty much normal… sure she felt like she wanted to suicide, but that was normal right? 'cause I mean having her love die by her own hands and not being able to revive him was a good enough excuse right?

She was pretty sure her friends were up to something because all day they kept looking at her and whispering something… *sigh* she decided she wouldn't go home right away, instead she went to get some ice cream.

**Narrator's POV (AT CAFÉ MEW MEW)**

They were all sitting at a table; it was after hours and Zakuro had wanted to have a meeting with them about Ichigo.

"Zakuro-sama why are discussing Ichigo-chan without her here also?" Pudding asked

She answered with a serious tone "Because, we are discussing the matter of her attitude from the past week; she has been dull, sullen and, sulky, even though she should understand why we can't bring back Masaya-san, and Kish has informed me that she said that she wanted to remain alone and heart broken her whole life… and since it has been a week with no change from her at all, we have come up with a plan."

"Zakuro-sama? Why were you planning something with Kish? And I thought you liked to stay out of other people's lives…" Lettuce asked

"Yes but, Kish has proven he wants nothing more than the best for Ichigo plus they have their own planet back, they no longer have reason to take ours. And Ichigo doesn't count as snooping into some one's life, because she's… Ichigo." She replied.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Pudding

"The plan is simple! I just go and give her some danger; she defeats it and becomes the determined Ichigo we know and love." Said Kish teleporting; into the empty chair at the table.

"And if it fails?" Mint asked

"It won't… but if I does… I've got a surprise planned for her." He said with grin.

"Whatever!" Retorted Mint

"Kish?" questioned Pudding

"Yeah?"

"Can you give this to Taru-Taru?" she asked handing him a bag tied with a ribbon at the top.

"Sure…" he took the bag and opened a teleport hole to his home planet.

"Hey! Tart! You've got mail!" He said through the portal tossing in the bag; which just so happened to nail Tart in the head.

"OOOWWWW!" he yelled

"Whatever!" Kish closed the hole.

"Are you ready?" asked Zakuro

"Yep!" He said teleporting away.

**Ichigo's POV**

She had finished her ice cream and was once more walking home, but before she had been walking for to long Kish showed up!

"What do you want Kish? I already said no." Stated Ichigo with a coldness previously only seen in Zakuro!

"I want you to stop being so depressing!" He said

"I am not! I'm just grieving for my boyfriend!"

"I bet when he died he went to hell!"

"KISH!"

"Well it's probably true!"

"SHUTUP!"

"Yay! Your being a spaz on me!"

"Oh. Opps." She said back to the annoyingly boring sounding Ichigo

"O.k that's it; you've left me no choice!" Kish grabbed Ichigo and teleported away to that dimension where the trio of aliens hung out during their attack on Tokyo. _'I like teleporting! It feels so cool!'_ Ichigo thought before she scolded herself for being cheerful-minded.

**Kish's POV**

Kish set her down then backed off a couple of feet.

"O.k! lets do this!" He summoned his dragon blade (Since Ichigo still has the other one).

"Wha! I- I don't want to fight! I don't want to hurt you." Ichigo stammered.

"To bad sweetie, just because you won't fight… doesn't mean I won't!" he said. Then he used his dragon blades to make a really big blue energy ball that was probably 1000ft big. He attacked her with it. But Ichigo didn't transform or do anything to defend herself, she just took the hit, which made her go flying and smash into a column. She stood up; barley.

"Fight me!" he yelled.

"Nope."

He flew at her and sliced with one dragon blade. *Shing* Ichigo didn't respond to this attack either, but she now had a cut on her cheek that was dripping with blood.

"Kisshu! Why are you attacking me? I- I thought you liked me." She said with puppy dog eyes.

"I- I do!" he instantly felt guilty about it… _'Well time to switch to my back up plan!' _ He put back his dragon blade and flew to Ichigo.

He licked the blood off of her cheek; she turned away.

"Hey now Kitty~Cat! I was just cleaning you up!" he insisted.

"Go away Kisshu!" She said

"Aww! I couldn't do that! you'd miss me too much!"

"You wish."

"I've got a better idea! Why don't you and me go have some fun!" he suggested.

"No thanks." She said emotionless once more.

"What's that you said? O.k? Well let's go!" he said knowing perfectly well that she didn't want to. So he picked her up teleported back to earth and then took her to the zoo.

"Kish! I don't want to be here!" she protested struggling against his grasp, but it was no use he was to strong.

"Come on Kitty~Cat! They have a real Iramote cat here!" he said gripping her tightly. At the mention of the cat she was infused with Ichigo's ears and tail appeared and perked up. No matter what she says I can tell she likes this! Thought Kish with a smile.

**Tart's POV**

He was in his room when it happened; Kish chucked a bag at his head. He said ow. (quite loudly too!). but before he went to go and hurt Kish he decided to look at the mail Kish had given him; it was a medium sized bag with a yellow ribbon tying the top of it closed, on the ribbon was a small card that read: _Dear Taru-Kun, hope you like these! PUDDING._

"From Pudding huh. Wonder what it is!" he said to himself scratching his head. He untied the ribbon to find that the bag was full of candy-drops!

"!" he screamed.

**Pai's POV**

Then because he had screamed Pai came to check out what he was up to, when he saw the bag filled with candy and the note signed by Pudding he became very worried… What had Pudding done!

**Kish's POV**

They had gone throughout the whole zoo a quarter of the way when Ichigo had become excited and more like her usual self, which was good for him. As they exited the zoo half and hour later; that pink fluff ball thing came up to Ichigo screaming 'Alien Alert! Alien Alert!'

"Alien Alert! Oh no I've taken Ichigo to the zoo!" Said Kish sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

'Not you. Idiot! Not you!' Masha replied

"Who is it?" asked Ichigo; Whilst Kish steamed at the pink creature for calling him an idiot.

'It's a psycho alien!' Kish and Ichigo exchanged confused looks

"Anyone you know?" Asked Ichigo

"No everyone I know is relatively sane… unless…" Kish's eyes got big (**O.**o) "Pink fluff ball, where is this alien!"

'In the park! In the park!'

"We have to get to that park right now!" Kish said; he then picked up Ichigo (AGAIN) and teleported to the park.

It was as he thought; Tart high on sugar! See Cyniclons are very sensitive to sugar, just a little could make them super Hyped up and then result in a sate which is a mixture of extreme drunkness and super hypo… in him and his friends this sensitivity was very strong; and it happened to be the strongest in Tart…

Pai was there trying to contain the disaster that was his little cousin. What Tart was doing was basically screaming and bouncing off trees while sending out random chimera animals.

"! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *OTHER RANDOM SCREAM NOISES*"

The other mews arrived.

"Taru-Taru?" Asked Pudding

"WHOO HOO! HEY IT'S PUDDING-CHAN!" he flew down to her.

"HI PUDDING-CHAN! THANKS FOR THE CANDY! IT WAS GOOOOOOOODDDDD!" he kissed her on the lips then began to go all over the place again.

"OH MY GOD Pudding! How much candy did you give him?" Asked everyone (even the 100 chimera animals who were staring at Tart wondering why they were created)

"Just… y'know this big." She made a motioning to the size of the bag.

"You mean that bag I threw at him contained candy a.k.a pure sugar?" Kish was horrified. And even Zakuro was looking freaked; her eyes were wide and her ears and tail were fluffed out.

"Kisshu! What are going to do!" asked Ichigo who had also transformed.

"Well there's only one thing we can do…" Kish summoned… duck tape!

"O.k everyone grab him while I tie him up with this!" he said holding up his duck tape. _'God I hope this works!' _ Thought Kish

_~30 minutes of attempting to capture Tart… and eventually having to get Pai and Pudding high with sugar to nab him. Later~_

Everyone who wasn't sugar rushing was breathing heavily; it had taken all of their combined efforts to capture Tart, Pai, and Pudding and duck tape them up (they now looked like mummies made of duck tape!).

"Geez that was crazy!" commented Ichigo.

"I know what you mean." Said Mint

"Hey! Mint you did practically nothing!"

"Whatever!"

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Lettuce

"Oh, well I could take them home… of course Pudding would have to stay at Tart's house." He said

"O.k whatever; they'll be hyped most of the time anyway…"

"Ichigo want to come with me?" He asked

"O.k why not."

Kish teleported them all.

**Ichigo's POV**

They arrived in a room that was fairly neat; minus the candy wrappers all over the place… Kish put duck tape Tart on the bed and put pudding on a chair, then we headed to Pai's room. For someone who is supposed to be super smart, his room didn't reflect that at all, there were different posters and a pet hamster… all he really had for smart reflecting wise was a laptop computer. Kish put Pai on his bed then turned to Ichigo.

"Hey Kitty~Cat, want to go to my house?" asked Kish.

"Sure, I guess." _'Might as well…'_

They walked down the street, Ichigo was stared at which made her ears and tail pop out, which got her even more stares!

"Kisshu! They're looking at me!" she whispered to him

"Well duh, you just so happen to be a human; and a mew at that, the mew who revived the planet." He told her as if she really ought to know better.

"Well getting stared at is not nice!" she told him.

"Well then, you'd better hurry up 'cause my house = safety from stares and it's only a block away!" he said starting to pick up the pace.

"Soo wait which house is it?" she asked.

Kish stopped walking and then showed her a picture; the picture was of a family, smiling happily. There was a mom dad, little boy _'probably Kish'_ thought Ichigo, a baby, and an older boy; in the background of the photo was a house, Ichigo studied what the house looked like then she turned to Kish.

"Race you!" She challenged

"Alright it's on!" he said. They both took off running down the street; When Ichigo was about to win Kish teleported to the house in front of her.

"Hey! Kisshu! That's cheating!" she complained

"No. you never said 'no teleporting'" he told her.

"Ugg! What am I to do with you?" she sigh, but she was just faking her upsetness.

"You could… go out with me?" he said hopefully

"Ain't gonna happen, pick another option." She replied

"Whatever! Let's just go inside." He said.

They walked inside; for someone who Ichigo thought was carefree and annoying he sure kept his house nice. Then she heard a little girl's voice "Oniisam? (if it is spelt wrong… sue me I got the spelling off of another person's story!) is that you?"

"Ya I'm home Kiyone!" Kish shouted back.

"Is that your little sister? I mean she called you oniisam." Said Ichigo

"Yeah she's my little sister…" he answered

"Cool."

"O.k let's go to my room!"

"O.k"

They headed upstairs and went into Kish's room, but before she could go in Kish told her to wait outside for a second, so she did. She heard some noise of moving and other random stuff. When she was about to ask what was taking so long a little girl probably Kiyone walked up to her; she had amber eyes like Kish, and blue hair that went down to her waist, her hair was in a braid except for two bunches on either side of her face the style for that was similar to what Kish did except hers was longer. She was wearing a white shirt and brown pants. She looked to be about 5 or 6 years old.

"Hi! I'm-" Ichigo was cut off.

"I know who you are! You're the girl that Kish-" she went out of his room quickly and covered her mouth so the rest sounded like: "hmms agh mwall og pigtmms fom!" (Translation by author that Ichigo doesn't know: "has a wall of pictures for." But Kish was stashing them, that's why he wanted to go in his room first.)

"Go back to your room Kiyone!" Kish said with a warning look. Then he grabbed Ichigo and shoved her in his room and proceeded to lock out Kiyone. He sigh "Whew! Glad that's over!"

"Are you sure I'm allowed to be here? Besides I have to go back to work… I mean we already dropped of the sugar hyped Tart, Pai, and Pudding…"

"I guess…" he said.

He grabbed her hand and teleported back to café mew mew, where Ryou was telling the girls that there was an alien loose in the park _again…_ he saw Kish and Ichigo.

"What have you guy's been doing!"

"Umm… meeting his sister…" answered Ichigo

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Whatever! Right now you guys have to get to the park!"

Hi! I have made myself quite hyped up by eating a bag of candy! that's sorta how I got the idea for the crazy sugar people! Anyways… this is a toucan Sam story!: toucan sam faced the boy "Follow your nose!" "But it just smells like card board…" "Follow your nose!" the boy went to the cereal isle "It just smells like cardboard!" "FOLLOW YOUR NOSE!" he found the box of fruit loops and smelled it "Hmm… still smells like cardboard!" "FOLLOW YOUR NOSE!". The end. Note toucan Sam says follow your nose in an escalating high pitched voice!

REVIW MY STORY! ! this is probably my longest chapter… ever!


	6. meeting strange new peoples

Hi! The part about Masaya in hell well I was quite sugar hyped at the time so that section just ta let you know is founded by a) a burning hatred for the dork who stole Ichigo from Kish, b) trying to contain sugar hyper-ness and randomness to go to bed so my mind thought "what would be funny and torture-full for Mr. dumb… oh! Oh! I know :P", c) I might as well put it in my story.!

I watched episode 45 in the anime were Kisshu attempts to kidnap Ichigo omg he looked freaking possessed! Have you seen his eyes for that scene there like major crazy eyes!

**Masaya's POV from hell**

He woke up, '_where am I?'_ he looked around all around him were things that made him turn white; a) he was in the middle of seemingly endless plains with tin cans littering the ground about him, but when he put it in the recycle bin two more would just appear. B) he saw Ichigo dating that weirdo alien guy. (Sorry Kish! Masaya just has screwed up thinking!) C) a girl somewhere in England throwing darts at his face and thinking evil thoughts about him. (read Kisshufan4ever's stories… you'll know what I mean!) d) Ichigo killing him, over and over and over, and- well you get the idea (if you wonder why he is still there it's because he just reappears there once killed again), and well basically think about the most terrible things that could happen and imagine them happening to Masaya. Hehe those are nice thoughts…

**Back to the park btw this is Ichigo's POV.**

They had arrived at the park fully transformed, and the sight that met their eyes was terrible; Tart, Pai, and Pudding were loose _again_.

"Why is it always you guys!" Complained a girl who was flying in the air and grabbing the srp (Suger rushing people) by whatever happened to fly by her, first Pudding's tail; Pudding was then tied to a tree by her tail… then Tart by the ear; he was tied to a tree by duck (or duct) tape, then Pai by his leg; 5 minutes later the srp were all tied to a tree.

The girl faced them; she had long brown hair that was tied in a pony tail (except for a couple of pieces right by her face), golden-y brown eyes, and she was wearing a white cami with a blue sleeveless jacket that went down to her waist and a pair of really dark blue (almost black) jeans, she was also wearing a red ribbon for a necklace (chocker style like Ichigo's).

"Hiya there!" she called down to us, the funny thing was she was flying and she wasn't an alien or at least her ears weren't.

The group of girls/1 alien and 1 boy were speechless.

'_who is this chick?' _thought Ichigo.

"Well I bet your wondering who I am right?" she asked

"…"

"Oh well that's a nice reception, I thought all freaks were allowed in Tokyo!"

"Hey! Were not freaks!" protested Mint

"Right… like having blue wings and tail are normal… anyways chill I know who you are! Your Ichigo, Your lettuce, your Zakuro, your Ryou and, Your Kish." She said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hey what about me?" asked mint

"Your mint…" she said

"How… how do you know all of this?" they asked

"Well you see nowadays there is something called internet… plus you guys are famous!" she commented

"oh…"

Suddenly a boy appeared beside her he had black no wait it was green hair. (really dark easily mistaken for black!) he was wearing black clothes, oddly he looked familiar… he turned and faced the girl.

"Come on we gotta go!" he said

"O.k! See ya guys!" she said

"Hey wait before you go who are you guys?" Asked Ichigo

"Now, now you off all people should know that right Chi? Even if you don't Kish-y will!" she said with a wink then her and the boy teleported away.

*Snap!*

"OHHH NOO THEY GOT LOOSE AGAIN!" screamed Ryou

"Wow Ryou you scream like a girl!" Giggled Ichigo

"Shuddup!"

They managed to get all of the srp and shove them in an electric force field. While doing this Ichigo kept thinking of that mystery girl and coy, how she'd called her Chi, hmm I remember that name from somewhere but where?

Kish noticed Ichigo's concerned look.

"You know what you need little Kitty? You need a nap! How many hours of sleep have you been getting this week?"

"Maybe an hour each night I mean every time I sleep I get horrible nightmares…" she answered

"O.k everybody! I'm taking Ichigo!" he announced

"Yeah, yeah ok have fun" were the replies. Wha! You mean they're not going to stop him?

"Kisshu! KISSHU!" too late once more Ichigo was picked up and teleported away. Geez! This is becoming a bad habit; Ichigo then proceeded to glare at the author until she begged for mercy and promised that she would stop making that happen… _mostly._

They arrived ay Kish's house,

"O.k Kitty~Cat! Her ya go!" he dumped her on a bed.

"Hey! I'm NOT-" she didn't finish her sentence because she'd fallen asleep. He chuckled and went off to his room to go play on the computer.

_**~Maybe a day or maybe 3 hours later~**_

Ichigo woke up. _'Wow I must have been really tired! I feel so refreshed now!' _she noticed that she had been tucked in with a blanket instead of just being plopped onto the bed.

"Hello Ichigo-sama!" said Kish's little sister; Kiyone (pronounced Key-oh-nay-)

"Hi Kiyone!" she replied

"I'll go tell oniisan!" she said and skipped off.

Kish came in the room a few seconds later.

"Hey Kitty~Cat! Did you sleep well? It sounded like you were chasing a butterfly… or something."

"Umm… how do you know this?"

"You were screaming 'Die Butterfly!' in your sleep."

"When and why were you watching me sleep?"

"Well originally I was playing on the computer but then it broke down so I had to get Pai to fix it and then I started playing it again."

"How long were you watching me?"

"Half an hour"

"Oh…"

"Hey Kisshu?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah?" he said

"I… I feel like I know that girl from somewhere…"

"Unfortunately I know who the guy is." He muttered

"What! You do?"

"Do what?" he asked

"Know that boy!"

"Hmm… no…"

"Don't you be like that! You said that you knew him… so fess up!" Ichigo demanded

"No thanks Kitty~cat."

"How about a trade then?" she proposed

"What sort of trade?" he asked interested

"O.k how about you tell me who he is and I'll give you… a kiss!" she said

"O.K! the boy's name is Kizashi (**A/N** Kizashi means very powerful or something great is coming… according to the internet anyways… I didn't deliberately do this I just scoped out a name for a guy that started with a k and this one looked cool… but the meaning actually helps to!) and this ass is my brother." He told her.

"Interesting… any reason he randomly appeared in the park today?"

"I dunno." He said.

"I'll now do my part of the bargain…" Ichigo leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey!"

"What? You never said on the lips!"

"Whatever a kiss on the cheek is good enough."

"I think we should go back to earth now… funny feeling…"

"O.k" they teleported off (technically Kish teleported; Ichigo just came with him)

**Meanwhile back at the park… then narrator's POV**

Pai, Tart, and Pudding were all stuck in the energy force field thing, they were playing poker… with candy instead of money…

"Hey! Where'd you get the candy from!" asked Ryou

"Candy store!" they replied.

"Oh…"

Masha came up to them 'Alien alert! Alien alert!'

"Oh no! Where is it!"

'Café mew mew!'

The mews and Ryou rushed to the café with the Sugar rushing people whose candy affect was begging to wear off. In the café, 1 alien and 1 flying girl were confronting Keiichiro. When Ichigo and Kish arrived,

"Wow good timing!" Kish commented.

"Thanks!" Ichigo replied pulling out her weapon which still happened to be Strawberry blade.

"Opps! I forgot to return this to you!" said Ichigo de-upgrading her weapon back to Strawberry scepter and Kish's dragon blade.

"Here." She passed him back his blade… which was almost brand new except that it had a small heart jewel inside of the normal blue jewel on his pommel…

"So Chibi you wanna fight eh?" Said Kizashi (I believe Chibi means small one or something like that!)

"Shut up! Just because your older than me doesn't mean your better than me Kizashi!" retorted Kish

"Well actually I am, I get the birthright remember?"

"Agh! That… that doesn't matter!" he yelled. Rushing forward to place a blow. *_swish_* he teleported away before it hit. And reappeared behind Kish with his double rapiers and thrust an attack forward. Kish spun around and blocked it before it could even touch him.

And that's basically how it went for the next hour; everyone else had joined Mint in drinking tea, while Kish and Kizashi battled it out… they were evenly tied in strength. Then Kish's opponent used an big energy-ball and hit Kish; who in turn went flying and smashed into everyone else's tea party.

"That's cheap! Using that power!" said Kish weakly from his spot on the table, there was blood trickling out of his mouth and he passed out.

**Kish's POV**

He woke up with a pounding head ache, his mouth felt dry. _'Where am I?'_.

"Kisshu, is that you?" asked Ichigo walking into the room holding some stuff in her hands.

"I feel like I've just ridden a tumble dryer!" he moaned.

"It's ok, don't push your self just lie down!" Ichigo instructed

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"You're in a spare room in the café. You've been out for quite a while Kish." She said, he detected some worry in her voice

"How long?"

"About 4 days…"

"Ah! What about Kiyone?"

"Don't worry; Pai's taking care of her… they got out of their sugar rush 2 days ago…"

"what's-" he groaned and laid his head back down on the pillow his tongue felt thick, and his head hurt; he couldn't do anything in this state. Ichigo came over to him and took his temperature.

"Umm. What's your normal temp. supposed to be?"

"same as humans…" he managed

"Hmm… well you have got a terrible fever then mister." Ichigo took something from the stuff she had been carrying; it was a wet face cloth, she laid it on his forehead. She then got some water and encouraged him to drink. Kish smile weakly she was so nice… he tried to stand up.

"Whoa! What are you doing? Just lie down! You have some serious injuries!" Ichigo said; eyes wide, tail poofed out.

"I'm… I'm just getting up." He said attempting to stand up, he did stand but then he felt very weak and ah felt a wave of tiredness come over him; he fell back onto the bed.

"Kisshu! You can't get out of bed until your better… and that might take a while, here drink this" she said; handing him a cup. He sniffed it, it smelt good but weird at the same time. He took a sip; it tasted like strawberries.

The door opened; three aliens walked in.

"hey Kiyone, Pai, Tart." He said finishing up the drink.

"Oniisan!" said Kiyone rushing over to her brother; she gave him a hug, he grimaced; it hurt… but he couldn't let her see that. though Ichigo, Pai, and Tart saw that it did.

"Kiyone, would you please get some more tea please? It will help Kisshu to get better!..." asked Ichigo

"OK!" she smiled happily and ran off.

"You should probably sleep." Suggested Pai

"Yes sleep will be good for you, you need to rest up if you want to get better quicker!" agreed Ichigo

"want some candy?" asked Tart.

"TART! YOU CAN"T GIVE HIM CANDY!" exclaimed the other two.

"Guys… I really don't feel good… are you sure that I'm gonna be ok?"

"Yep! We're 50% sure you'll live"

The noise of shattered glass came from the door; it was Kiyone she had dropped the glass she had been carrying.

"Only 50%?" she murmured

Hi! That was my chapter!... randomly saying this but I'm from Canada! I live in British Columbia! (aka bc) on the west coast of Canada, I live in Langley which is a city that is just below Vancouver. About an hour's drive away… I live about 20 minutes away from the boarder to the usa and 20 minutes away from the beach. It rains a lot in the fall/winter/spring and it really hot in the summer; though not as hot as china! I found out one of my favorite artists: Lights, is going to have a concert on October 20th… I would like to go to that… well c u next chapter!


	7. road to recovery

I went to Shannon falls today... it was fun I played in the creek which was pretty big… I made a dam out of rocks and pooled up the water, that was fun, and I made a beaver out of clay. I am happy that this story is at least partly good I mean otherwise people wouldn't read it… right? Anyways enjoy this chapter!

**Kish's POV**

Over the past week he had been getting better… he hoped, some days he felt brand new and perfectly fine, other days he could barley breath. Every day someone was doing something for him, and Kiyone was always with him, over the week he had gotten a stuffie cat from lettuce, some tea from Mint, Zakuro wished him to get better, Ichigo was acting like a personal nurse, and even Ryou and Keiichiro came by, Ryou said 'get better' and Keiichiro also wished him to get better, today Pudding was doing some sort of performance with Tart; she was balancing on a ball, while blowing fire, while using a hula hoop with her tail, and her and Tart were juggling back and forth. After they had finished there act Kish told them that they were doing great, they were very happy, he turned to Kiyone who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey Kiyone?"

"Yes oniisan?"

"You know, I had gotten you a welcome home gift… but it's still back at home… do you want to go and get it?"

"you got me a gift!"

"Yep!" he smiled and continued on, "it's in the spare room ok."

"Alright Kisshu!" Kiyone teleported off. She came back a few minutes later holding a puppy in her arms; the pup was black except it had a white chest and white paws.

"Oniisan! Thank you soo much!" she said

"what are you going to name it?"

"I think I'll call it… Kookie!" she announced (yeah I know it's just cookie with a k… I couldn't think of anything else…)

"Kiy, why don't you go and play outside and show Kookie to the others?" he noticed her concerned face, "Don't worry I'll be fine!"

She smiled "O.K! bye Kisshi!"

A couple minutes later Ichigo walked in the room; she was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees, there were cuts that went a few centimeters up the fabric on either side so that her legs could move more easily, it was low in the back with red straps criss crossing the opened back, she was wearing a white apron that had a red cross on it; the medical symbol, she was also wearing a nurse hat that was white with a red cross, she had white gloves that went to her elbows on and high heels, she also had a medical bag; Kish stared, she looked really pretty (**A/N **I probably didn't describe it right but it looks really nice in my head…/ when I drew it…)**.**

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Ichigo

"You look… really… amazing." He stuttered

"Ya think so?"

"Yes."

"cool, ok now I'm going to take your temperature!" she said getting a thermometer out of her bag; she stuck it in Kish's mouth.

"Hmm…" she said as she pulled it out and read the heat, "You have a fever!"

"ok…"

"Do you feel any pain any where?" she asked

"In my heart."

"AAGGHH! Do you heart problems? Are you going to have a heart attack! Oh my god!" said Ichigo taking it too seriously

"No silly I meant that my heart hurts because I want you as mine!"

"HEY! That doesn't count as a pain! Do you have any real pain?"

"Umm… yeah I sorta got smashed with a huge energy ball, I'm sore all over."

"Ok then I've got an idea!" Ichigo pulled out a wheel chair from her bag. _'What the- how did she fit that in there?' _thought Kish. Ichigo picked him up and put him in it,

"You're going to have a bath!"

"HUH?"

Ichigo took him to the bathroom and filled up the tub with warm-hot water she put in some leaves that had medicinal properties and she put in some bubble-bath.

"O.k so I'm going to leave now o.k? there's a towel on the rack for when your done. She said walking out of the room.

**Ichigo's POV**

She went up to the bathroom half and hour later, she knocked on the door.

"Are you done yet? Should I take you back to your room?" she asked

"Yeah." He replied from inside

She walked in, Kish was wearing only a towel around his waist, Ichigo turned red.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Cause my old clothes are dirty."

"I'll go and get you some clean ones she said running out of the room and closing the door. Why hadn't Kish just asked her to get him clean clothes from the beginning? She went outside to Kiyone,

"Hey Kiyone, could you teleport me to your house please?" she asked

"O.k!" Kiyone opened a teleport hole, Ichigo walked through to find herself in Kish's house. She went into his bedroom; there was a bed, a desk (with a computer on it!) a closet and some other random stuff. Ichigo went to the closet, she opened it and took out an outfit, it was black jeans, and one of his usual shirts, she also got him some underclothes. Ichigo walked back through the teleport hole.

"Thanks Kiyone!" she called heading back inside

"Your welcome!" she replied

Ichigo stuck her hand inside of the bathroom and passed Kish his clothes.

He came out a few minutes later (fully dressed!), he leaned on Ichigo's shoulder and she helped him back into his room. Just as he got back into bed Pai came in with an object in his hands; it was shiny on one side. _'SHINY!'_ thought Ichigo eyes getting wider, her ears and tail popping out, her tail waved back and forth, Pai noticed and moved his hand out of the way before Ichigo tried pouncing, Note she tried she instead ended up lying face flat on the floor. Pai glanced at Ichigo before speaking,

"Hey Kish, I have discovered something new… and I would like you to try it." He then passed the thing into Kish's hands

"Hey Kisshu! That's an Ipod touch!" exclaimed Ichigo; picking herself off the floor.

"A wha?" he asked

"An Ipod silly!"

"How does it work?" he questioned

"Here pass me…" Kish handed the ipod to Ichigo then both boys stared at her intently watching what she did with interest. Ichigo touched the screen, it came to life, booth of the boys stared in amazement as she work on it.

"Hmm… you don't have any songs… or apps, hey! I download some for you!" Ichigo began to download some apps, such as bloons tower defense (AKA BTD), a gun app, a paint apps and you name it she downloaded it. (A/N this is cause I'm too lazy to think up a lot of apps…).

Then for the rest of the week the boys all were focused on the ipod… _'wow they're amazed easily…'_ thought Ichigo.

**Pudding's POV**

She was playing outside with Kiyone and Tart, and Kookie. Then she noticed it was 6:00 pm aka dinner time! Hey Kiyone Taru-Taru, do you guys want to come to my house for dinner?" she asked.

"O.k Pudding-chan!" the answered. They all headed to her house where her younger siblings greeted them with hellos and wow who are those people and one of them said 'Pudding-one sama has a boyfriend!' she blushed and tart fiercely denied it.

Pudding and Kiyone made dinner, spaghetti with spaghetti sauce.

~half an hour later~

Everyone had finished their meal and Pudding had done the dishes, she then decided to put her brothers and sister to bed.

After that

"Thanks for having me over Pudding! But I'm going to go check on oniisan now!" Kiyone said waving goodbye as she teleported back to the café.

"Hey Taru-kun can we go check out your house?" asked Pudding

"Umm… o.k" said Tart blushing at being called Taru-kun. He teleported them to his house, they walked past Pai's room, there was a light coming from it and they could hear some typing noises and whatnot.

"Hey Taru-Taru? What's he doing?" asked Pudding

"Oh he's just doing research… he never lets me help him though…"

"Let's sneak into his room to see what he's up to!" Suggested Pudding with a gleam in her eyes.

"how?" he asked

"Well how about I distract him then you quickly teleport us in to the room under his bed… or somewhere where he wont find us!" she said

"O.k!" he said grinning evilly.

Pudding told Tart to covers his ears, then she screamed at the top of her lungs. Seconds later Pai scrambled to the door eyes wide, Tart and Pudding quickly hid inside of the room, Pai looking around and finding nothing went back to his computer. They watched him as he went to a website called .com (I don't think this is a real website so don't bother looking it up, I just randomly thought it up!), he looked up a question on the website; it was the thing he was supposedly researching! 'Will Kish fully heal from his wounds' the screen went to a _loading _position for a few minutes then an answer came up, 'yes'. Then Pai sigh aloud and muttered "now I don't have to research!" Pai instead began to play computer games, Pudding and Tart jumped out of their hiding spot.

"AHA! You don't research! You just cheat then play computer games!" said Pudding.

"What _do_ you know for real?" asked Tart.

"Umm… shh! I'm not supposed to be on that website! I could get arrested for it! And I know how to speak, operate complicated looking machines, make apple pie (A/N that's my fav kinda pie!), play computer games, fight with chimera animals (aka Predasites!) and some other stuff." He replied back.

"OOH! Can you make some pie tomorrow?" asked Pudding

"Uh… sure…"

"So all that stuff about researching… that was all crap!" asked Tart

"…"

They stared at each other for a moment before Pudding said; "Come on Taru-Taru! Let's go!" she grabbed Tart by the hand and dragged him out of the room. *_YAWN_!*

"Tart? Can I go home now… I'm tired." Said pudding

"You must be tired; you called me my real name!" he said teleporting her to her bedroom, she thanked him, then took her shoes off and crawled into bed; she fell asleep in seconds, Tart smiled and went home.

**Kish's POV**

It had been about two weeks and with Ichigo's expert care and disgusting tasting medicine he was all healed up, Kiyone was happy cause at one point there had been a slight chance of him dying… but nope! He lived!

Everyone had decided that they wanted to have a party, so tonight everyone was going to come back to the café for it. Kish decided he was going to wear a tux because he didn't just want to wear normal clothes and well his people didn't really have fancy clothes so he had bought a tux from earth, it was black.

He arrived at the café 5 minutes later, everyone else was there already except for Ichigo who was always late to everything…

here are the descriptions for everyone outfits

Pudding: an orange long-sleeve blouse and a white mini skirt

Mint: Black knee-length dress embroidered with white flowers along the bottom.

Lettuce: a full-length dress that was sea green at the top but turned a deep ocean blue at the bottom.

Zakuro: a red sleeve-less full-length dress with white gloves that went up to her elbows.

Pai: white shirt black pants.

Tart: a sort of sailor suit style outfit (similar to Hippo's in pichi pichi pitch aka mermaid melody)

Kiyone:

Ryou: White tux

Keiichiro: the usual (it looks fancy enough.)

Then Ichigo finally rushed in apologizing for being late. 'hmm… kitten looks nice tonight…'

Ichigo's outfit:

Tube top pink dress that had a red ribbon tied around the waist with a bow in the back, it went to just above her knees, and you know those cuff things on her arms that she has when she's transformed, well imagine those on her arms only instead of ending a couple centimeters down they extended to loose full length sleeves, she wore her ribbon/bell chocker, and her hair was loose with a ribbon tied in it at the front.

**Narrator's POV**

Everyone was hanging out, they had set up a dance thing and Kish had managed/forced/tricked Ichigo into dancing with him, Pudding and Tart danced and the others randomly paired up for dancing partners. Everyone was having a good time; dancing chatting eating… when two figures appeared.

Hey um this is important! I need two new mew characters… so the first two people to review with answer to this sign-up form… their characters will be added NOTE: THESE CHARACTERS WILL NOT APEARD IN: The end and New beginning. BUT IN THE SEQUL STORY WHEN IT COMES OUT… (And in the third story… I know it's a lot of stories but I have a master plan for them! these stories will be put out after the previous one is done.)

FORM:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Animal (Red data only! Aka endangered):**

**Preferred choice for weapon:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Eye colour:**

Also does anybody know their ages? This is what I'm guessing tell me if I am correct or close enough:

Ichigo: 13

Lettuce: 14 or 15

Mint: 13

Pudding: 11 or 12

Zakuro: 18 or 19

Ryou: 15

Keiichiro: 23

Pai: 19

Kish: 14

Tart: 11 or 12

Oh and does anyone know the aliens last names? Do they even have them?


	8. Ass kicking, and kidnapping

Hey! Thankx to all the people who review… you people are awesome! And thank you to the people who reviewed with their applications… I am currently working on your characters by drawing them and planning them out…

I draw a lot of anime… I like to draw anime, I also like to dress nice… I know how to combine the clothes I have to match whatever look im trying to pull off. (that's usually why I describe their outfits pretty detailed a lot…but this does not mean I shop for clothes a lot in fact I only clothe shop on: vacations and before school starts for the year.) an endanger species that I saw in a zoo (that I liked) when I visited china was a special type of white tiger called the faded stripes tiger or, silvery tiger, but if your looking it up don't type in silvery tiger some random non tiger related website comes up.

**Ichigo's POV**

She had just started to really enjoy herself when they came…

"Kizashi!" said Kish in an angered tone.

"MAY?" shouted Ichigo finally remembering the girl's name.

"Oh, Chi you do remember me!" she said happily,

"Well sorta… why are you dressed up?" said Ichigo noting May's outfit it was a silver coloured dress that had a flowing style fabric that went down to her feet, the dress had straps instead of sleeves, and around her tummy area a pink ribbon was tied, from the ribbon down the fabric had another see-through shimmery fabric layered over the silver fabric, she had a couple gold coloured bracelets that were on her upper arm, her hair was loose, and she was wearing a necklace that had a star shaped pendant on it. (I did draw all this!)

"Well it's a party right?" she answered like Ichigo really ought to know already.

"yeah… but you guys always try to kill us… mainly Kizashi…" she replied

"Don't worry about him, can't your old friend be allowed to party or hang out with you?" she said

"I guess…"

"Sweet!" May instantly flew down beside Ichigo and decided to walk/stand like a human.

"May- what are you doing?" said Kizashi surprised.

"You never said I couldn't hang with my old friend…" she replied with a smile

"ugh… whatever… if your just going to party with these… these creatures then I'll just leave! Just remember to come back before dawn…" he said irritated, but before he left he looked at Ichigo they way Kish did when he originally just thought that she was 'interesting',

"Don't you dare look at my Kitty~Cat like that!" shouted Kish

"Last time I checked she rejected you… right?" he said with an evil grin, teleporting off.

And so for the rest of the party May and Ichigo hung out; Ichigo slowly remembering the girl,

They had been friends when they were 7, they had played together every day, May called her Chi and Ichigo just called her May (it was a short enough name already!), but one day her mom had told her that May had gone missing or something, Ichigo had been soo upset at the time, but she guessed her mind had blocked their relationship out from her thoughts and such to protect her from despair or something.

"Hey May?"

"yeah?"

"Where have you been all this time? And how come you can fly and teleport?" asked Ichigo; May's face got some seriousness to it as she explained,

"You know how I was missing right? Well the first time Deep-Blue had come to this planet, before disguising himself as the young child known as Masaya, he had decided to take a sample of humans or people from earth,

He took me. I was told that I was visiting somewhere, so I didn't fight it, I was introduced to Kizashi who was 10 at the time, he became my friend and we have sort of lived together for the past 6 years.

And I can teleport and fly because they had tested my DNA and found that my encoding was special… _flexible_. So they shot me with this gun-like thing and… well I blacked out, but from then since I have been able to fly and teleport, it was probably alien DNA they shot me with, so I guess you could say I'm close to a mew… I'm an _experiment_. But Kizashi got us off of that horrible ship and we've been working as a team for like ever now!"

"Wow."

"I know!"

At this point Kish had come up to them grouching about how his older brother thought he was soo superior and that he could do whatever he liked.

"You know Ichigo, he looked at you like you were a prize or an object! He has no respect for a beautiful girl like you!" he complained

"He did what? He looked at Chi like he wanted her? (she is J-E-A-L-O-U-S! jealous!)" asked May

"Yes" confirmed Kish angrily.

"I'm going to go kick his ass!" exclaimed May teleporting off with a final good bye to Ichigo.

**May's POV**

She teleported onto their ship, she then went to Kizashi's room and burst the door open, Kizashi was standing there staring at her like _'why did you just smash down my door?'_ May went up to him and kicked him in the ass really hard; "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! Jeez May what's your problem!" he asked rubbing his sore butt

"Kiz how dare you look at my friend like that! I thought we were going out! You can't just abandon a relationship for any pretty girl!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, it's just she was kinda pretty."

"Well aren't I pretty? Am I no good any more?" she asked

"No your wonderful! I'm sorry May!"

"Yeah you better be!" she said as she went to her room to go to sleep.

**Narrator's POV**

After May had left, the party had continued for another hour or so before everyone went home.

**Ichigo's POV**

The next day was a beautiful sunny bright, _Monday_.

"Why! Why do we have to work or go to school on such a nice day?" complained Ichigo as she was walking to school, at least she didn't have any homework.

Kish teleported beside her.

"Yo little Kitty! What's up?"

"I have _school_… your lucky you don't have to do school, or work, or well anything!"

"Well I'm working on making you love me."

"Kish, I ment real work!" she said

"Trust me _that_ is real work, it's harder than you'd think!"

Ichigo just rolled her eyes and kept walking. He took her by the arm turned her around and said, "Wanna ditch school?"

"I wish I could but…"

"But what?" he prompted

"But I prefer to live! My parents would kill me, my friends would kill me, my boss would kill me, my teacher would kill me, my principal would-"

Kish shut her up with a kiss, unfortunately it surprised her soo much that… _***poof!***_ there sat Ichigo; a small black kitten, who was doing quite some hissing and meowing, saying some choice words to Kish; who luckily couldn't understand them.

'_why that little…'_ Ichigo stopped that thought; 'Butterfly!' she began to run around chasing it.

**Kish's POV**

Kish watched as his little kitty actually was a kitten, _'well this is interesting'_ he saw her start to chase the butterfly, running around in circles trying to catch it. He picked her up, "Sorry Kitty~Cat!" he kissed her again _***poof!***_ Ichigo was standing there human again.

"Kisshu!" she said

"Sorry! Didn't know you'd be so surprised and go all Kitty on me!"

"Go all kitty on you? Yeah that was not going all kitty on you; your still untouched I haven't harmed you…" she grouched. Then she muttered 'going all kitty on you. Jeez!'

Kish laughed.

"That's soo not funny Kisshu!"

"Yeah it is… your complaining and denying going kitty on me soo much that your ears and tail have popped out! And you are totally contradicting yourself!"

Ichigo blushed when she realized that this was true and she was making herself look quite stupid for being kitty like and then denying it.

Kish just laughed harder.

"Kisshu! You don't have to be soo mean!"

"Hey I'm not being mean! I'll even teleport you to school so you won't be late!" he grabbed her hand and teleported off to Ichigo's school.

"Thanks Kisshu!"

"No problem Kitty~Cat!" he said teleporting off to his house,

"Hey Kiyone, hey Kookie!" he said as they rushed up to meet him,

"Oniisan, can I take Kookie to earth again and go play with my friend?" (she means Pudding)

"well they have some sort of torture there called school where they'll kill you a lot of times if you skip it!"

"So she has to go to school?"

"Yeah."

"Can I go? I won't get killed! I can just teleport away so they won't kill me!"

"you want to go to school?"

"Yes!"

"well we'll see if Pai has some sort of human disguise cause most humans aren't as friendly with us Cyniclons"

"So I can go?"

"Yeah."

"thank you oniisan!" she gave Kish a hug then ran off to go to their cousin's house.

**Ichigo's POV**

She had suffered through school and now she was suffering through work.

"Hi! Welcome to café mew mew! How many is in your party?"

"Five."

"O.k then right this way!"

Yep that's basically how it went, she would greet people or wait on tables, it was all the same though, work on a beautiful day…

The aliens walked in Kisshu, Tart, Pai, and Kiyone. Kiyone immediately ran over to Pudding who was doing a performance thing while waiting a table.

"Pudding! Pudding!" said Kiyone; pudding finished getting the food to that table,

"Yeah Kiyone?"

"I singed up to go to school with you!" she exclaimed happily

"Wow Kiy that's awesome!"

"I know! It's the first time I'll have ever gone to school!"\

"Hey Kitty~Cat." Said Kish

"Kisshu! What are you doing here? I told you I can't ditch school or work and as I explained before on the Tokyo tower I'm not going out with you!"

"Cool it, you old lady we just wanted to eat something" Tart explained

"Fine midget!"

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

"whatever. Welcome to café mew mew, how many is in your party?"

"Umm… four."

"O.k then right this way!" she led them to a table with four seats,

"I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes!" she said giving them menus.

**A couple minutes later**

"Here you go!" She said as she put down their orders on the table- it was ice cream. She then went on to go and wait other tables.

**After the annoying work**

Ichigo was heading home after a long day at work she was a block or so away when, she was grabbed

"Help–" the person gagged her mouth, and pushed her to the ground, the assailant kicked her several times until she could barley move.

'_Ugh. Who- who is this person?' _she thought. Before losing consciousness she heard Kish shout and watched as he tried to run to her defense; but her attacker was too quick and just like that she was gone.

Hehe! Cliff hanger! Ha it's probably bugging you right? .

I can't remember what I was going to write here! so I'll just say this:

REVIEW! It really makes you a better person! Of coarse if you wanna suck then you could completely ignore this message!

But for now…

**Click the button; it'll make him feel better!**


	9. reasuced by mostly herself

I drew some anime recently… it took me half an hour or so to get the pencil sketch for it and now I'm working on outlining it with a special black-super-thin/fine marker/pen thing, and I have also coloured it a little… it looks really good so far!

You know other than for spelling the Japanese words, I haven't gotten flamed in the reviews for my story! I watched a cool movie tonight, it was called 'Serenity' but it was far from that… it was called serenity after the ship… well it was about this fugitive psychic, who was saved by her brother from this facility where they tested and screwed with psychic's minds so sometimes she's a bit crazy, and after it shows her bro busting her out it goes to this assassin guy who murder's this other guy cause he failed to keep river there (river is the psychic) and because of that river had accidentally gotten some memories about this secret thing that had happened that was the thing that made the reevers who are basically zombie-like people but they aren't undead and they eat you alive and stuff, but river helped pown the reevers cause she's like special and she has this like mode thing where she is like super combat and is basically untouchable, but the alliance's hit man is still after them and there's some epic battles and, yeah… but you shouldn't watch it if you get nightmares easy but if you like scary, action, slight romance movies, I recommend this one.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Kish's POV**

He had wanted to say good night to Ichigo and walk her home but just as he was half a block away, and he could see her, someone teleported and grabbed gagged her, and began kicking her senseless.

"Hey!" he shouted, it was to late Ichigo was gone, her kidnaper had grabbed her and teleported away, Kish didn't know what to do, so he decided to go to the café and try to get the others help.

"Soo your saying that someone jumped Ichigo and just took her away!" asked Ryou

"Yes" confirmed Kish

"O.k Keiichiro, call the girls we're going to need all the help you can get!"

7 minutes later all of the girls had rushed in.

"Ichigo-chan is stolen!" exclaimed Pudding.

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea where her captor would have taken her, and who her captor was?" questioned Zakuro

"I know who it might be and where they might be." Said Kish,

"It could be my brother, and he would have taken her to the jail/dungeon in his ship."

"why would he want to take her?" asked Lettuce

"Well my brother hates me, and I love Ichigo so what way; other than smashing you with a powerful special-inheritance power, would you attack the person you hate? Well by hurting there loved ones cause it makes them sad and hurt and freaked out worried!"

"That is true… why don't we ask Ichigo's friend; May if she knows anything." Suggested Mint.

"That's a good idea except how are we to find her?" asked Lettuce,

"Well um… she does show up a lot now a days… maybe while us mews wait for her here the aliens could go and search for the ship."

"O.k" agreed everyone, Kish then left to tell his cousins the plan.

He flew around space looking for signs of the ship but he could not find it.

"Kish?" came the voice from the walkie-talkie

"Yo?"

"May came to the café!"

"Ok I'll be right there." He told his cousins that they had got May so they needn't have to search anymore.

He teleported in, and spotted May she was wearing black jeans and a navy hoodie.

"Where is! Where is your ship, and what is my brother planning to do with my Ichigo!" demanded Kish,

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! NOW WHERE'S ICHIGO!" his voice rising until he was shouting.

"I don't know, but I could take you guys to my ship…"

"Then lets go." Kish said, his voice was angered but really he was worried what could Kizashi be doing, that even his own girlfriend wouldn't know?

**Ichigo's POV**

She awoke in a small dimly lit room, there was a higher oxygen rate in this room, not so high as in to kill her but high enough that she was dizzy and easily got tired. She felt a wet sensation on her skin she looked down… the sight made her sick, she was cut all over her legs and her midriff was scraped and bruised, a few cuts were on there as well, and blood was absolutely covering her, it was soo much that the blood pooled up on top of the already blood-soaked dress. _'with an injury like this it's amazing I'm alive at all!'_ she felt a wave of dizziness she fell unconscious once more.

When she woke again she was in a harshly lit room strapped to a table, "Nya! I can't get free!" she struggled, then she felt strangely calm, _"Ichigo, use the power of the pure aqua!"_ _"But how can I, there is none here?" "Silly girl, pure aqua is formed through the purest of feelings, think of those you hold dear, do not trap your emotions! Find the truth that you hide from yourself!" 'find the truth? Release my emotions?' _she might as well try it and it could actually help her! She began to let the feelings she had been trapping over the past weeks flow, she sobbed, with renewed and even extreme feelings of pain, regret, power, confusion, depression, loss, excitement, hope, and love; possibly the strongest emotion. Of them all.

Her tears shined a bright light and collected into a pink orb of pure aqua, Ichigo looked up tears flowing freely now, she smiled; it felt like some sort of burden had lifted off of her, and suddenly she longed for company, unfortunately she got it. Kizashi walked into the room, the p.a quickly hid itself.

"Why are you crying you wench?" he asked

"Why not?"

"Whatever, I've decided that killing you wouldn't be enough torture to Kish… so I've thought of another idea, hows about the little kitty go and love him and then break his heart then die right in front of him… who'll be helpless to save you! He'll be tortured forever, in the agony that he couldn't save you!" he sneered.

"You- you" she refrained from saying what she really wanted to say which was: 'You bastered! Go to hell bitch there's no way I'll hurt him like that! not now…. not ever!' of course saying this would have gotten her in more trouble than before… and she was already drowning in it!

"What you think I can't make you do this? I have already got what'll make you do what I want, in my hand." He pulled out a nasty looking gun. Then out of the corner of her eye Ichigo noticed the Pure aqua flash; a signal that she should use it soon. And she did. Just before he was going to shoot she shouted:

"MEW MEW METAMORPHASIS! PURE METAMORPHASIS!" a wave of pink light flooded the room stunning Kizashi into a sort of paralyses, while Ichigo felt herself change, a soft glow of light surrounded her body and her clothes changed, her hair grew to about belly button length also changing from normal mew pink to a strawberry red, her ears appeared only they were larger, her tail also came out, only it didn't have its red ribbon and yellow bell on it, and it seemed longer furred. She opened her pink eyes and looked around the room, everything was in amazing detail, she caught a glimpse of herself and her new mew uniform; it was a tube top like before but it was bikini top styled instead of being a dress and was also a red colour, and it had red criss cross straps that connected the top to the bottom, which was a yellow mini skirt that reveled her pink mew mark if she turned the right way, her boots were replaced with high heels (y'know the style in japan, _'I've visited there before!'_ where it is a ton of straps on a sometimes raised I dunno platform style and there are metal latches on the sides like the belt buckle kind), anyways she transformed into a super powerful mew Ichigo.

**Kish's POV**

May had brought them to her ship and they were now desperately searching for Ichigo, *pure metamorphosis!* Kish heard but the voice was quite, he ran towards the direction he'd heard it from he burst into a room that was aglow with a pink light that seemed to radiate from Ichigo who had transformed into a mew Ichigo who looked quite different from her usual, with long bright red hair and bigger cat ears and longer furred tail, her outfit even had changed! They turned and faced him, then Kizashi shot Ichigo; it hit her in the leg, she then in turn jumped into the air pulling a bell from it, shouting "Pure bell! Strawberry beam!" the purest bell sound Kish had ever heard came from the bell, it gathered in to a beam that then hit his brother who went flying and smashed into the wall. Ichigo came up and kicked him hard in the stomach, "And that's for kicking me the other day!"

"I – I succeeded… you will see!" and with that he weakly teleported off. Kish ran up to his love,

"Ichigo! Are you ok? I tried to help you the other night but I couldn't! I'm sorry." To his surprise Ichigo hugged him,

"Kisshu thanks for coming for me… if I hadn't of transformed like this, then I would have been a goner without you!"

"I would have done anything to get you Ichigo because you know… I still love you!"

"Yeah I know." She gazed at him with her soft caring pink eyes, for a second though Kish swore he'd seen them flash to a harsh green, like a predator about to end the life of its prey without any mercy. But as he blinked her didn't see any change in her still pink eyes. The others had come by this time, and Ichigo received a lot of 'are you ok?' and 'are you feeling normal?' 'did he try anything?' but she said she was good though she hesitated with the are you feeling normal question, something was wrong with Ichigo and he would have to find out!

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

My mom and I where talking in the car when driving back from dropping off my brother and she called a driver a shmuck so I said call him a snuff-a-luff-a-gus and then I got an interesting description of what my mom thought of sesame street's snuff-a-luff-a-gus here goes: **MOM: **I hate the snuff-a-luff-a-gus he always hid himself for years like what is he? a drug dealer? A child sex abuser? _And _he made big bird look crazy to his friends who were all like "yeah big bird snuff-a-luff-a-gus yeah sure…" and then years like seriously years later he finally showed himself… then Big bird went postal and got a gun to have revenge on his disbelieving friends!

**Me: **WHAT! Big bird actually had a gun! In what episode's that!

**Mom: **its not I was just goofing off.  
**me:** haha! Oh imagine if he did though!

RANDOMTICITY!: IF YOU ARE A GIRL YOU HAVE HIGH CHANCES OF EITHER GETTING IT OR HAVING IT ALREADY! IT DOESN'T ALWAYS SHOW THOUGH…..

REVIEW MY STORY! ** Because the review button is waiting for you!**


	10. illness side effects

I've been called evil annoying… me and my friends goof off about different classifications of evil… I'm evil annoying, bookfish (I'm going to use fanfic penname's instead of real names.) is sucky at being evil in any matter, though I think she can be a little evil minded sometimes! Syncwithblack is just plain evil. Like period. I always bug her using the colour pink, poking, talking, calling her basically the opposite what animal she want to be called (tiger or wolf or something like thet…) I call her poochi-chi; I came up with this because we were playing around with pokemon cards during the year and we decided to give ourselves pkmn nick names and you no mightyena's first evolve poochina, I called myself either charmander or pickachu because they are both of the pokemon I was in the pkmn dungen test… anyways I've stalled for long enough. Here is the chapter!

…

**Ichigo's POV**

She had gotten to the café 15 minutes before it opened, she quickly went to change into her uniform. When she came back it was now 10 minutes to opening and the trio of aliens had came,

"Hey can we get a job so we can make some money?" asked Kish,

"why do you need money?" asked Ryou

"Well we got a warning that if we stole anymore stuff they would arrest us."

"Oh. OK." He replied

"Wait!" I thought of a funny joke to play on them!

"You guys must have uniforms you know! And I have some for you!" she announced holding up three uniforms the same style as her and her friends were wearing, a frilly dress apron thing, the colors were dark green, bright red, and stone grey.

"Do- Do we actually have to wear those?" asked Kish horrified.

"I ain't gonna work here if I have to!" declared Tart

"Is this a joke? Or am I expected to wear something so girly?" asked Pai.

"Well if ya don't want the job…" she trail off.

"We do! but…"

Ichigo smiled brightly, "Hehe! Na ask Ryou if he has any guy uniforms!"

"actually guys don't have to wear uniforms… plus their foreign attire is good enough.

"What! Why you little sexist!" her friends held her back from pummeling the blonde.

"Hey the café opens now! Ichigo, Pudding, Zakuro, each of you make one of the aliens your trainee!" Keiichiro said.

Kish went over to Ichigo, tart to pudding, and so Zakuro and Pai went together.

"Ok! Kisshu when you greet a customer say 'welcome to café mew mew!' then ask how many are in their party."

"Alright!" he said, suddenly Ichigo felt dizzy, she began to fall, Kish caught her, she looked up into his big golden eyes; they were filled with concern _'wow Kish's eyes are so pretty! ack! what am I thinking? I don't __**like**__ like Kish. But still he's soo nice." _Ichigo felt uncontrollable lust as she went and kissed Kish on the lips. _'Ah! What's wrong with me! Wait didn't that creep say something about forcing me to…? Ugh! I cant remember what he said!'_ even Kish knew something was up. As he asked "Ichigo, I'm being serious did he do something to you? I know you better than that and I know you wouldn't just kiss me like that!"

"I- I cant remember."

**Kish's POV**

When Ichigo kissed him he saw her eyes had gone green again. He asked her if his brother did something to her, she said she couldn't remember, then she went up and tried to kiss him a second time, her eyes still that targeting green. Maybe that had something to do with it? He couldn't deny that he liked her kissing him, its just it felt not real.

"I'm so sorry Kisshu-kun I I don't know what's coming over me, lately I've been feeling dizzy then I would long to hold you… I think Kizashi did something to me, he explained it too! Why can't I remember?" she apologized/explained.

"Ichigo do you know that your eyes change colour when you are doing something irregular, maybe that's the flaw to whatever he did." He told her.

"Oh!"

Mint walked into the room,

"Hey the café's opening!" she said; then went off to drink tea.

Kish's first day at work wasn't too bad in fact because off his teleporting he was quite fast and he received quite a bit in tips. It was late evening, he offer to walk Ichigo home she agreed.

**Ichigo's POV**

Kish was walking her home, when she felt that dizziness and then stronger then before she craved Kish, she stopped him, and wrapped her arms around his neck while she kissed deeply,

"Kish! Kish I think I might love you after all!" she said and kissed him again.

They had stood there exchanging kisses for 5 minutes before Ichigo collapsed. Her green eyes flashing as they returned a brown colour before she closed them.

She woke the next day, feeling oddly giddy, happy, and exited. Huh? Why am I like this? I haven't dated or done anything romantic since before Masaya died… that's usually the only time I'm like this… then again, I probably got hyped, but still, it feels like I've kissed?

(**A/N** ha! Note how she does not remember anything of when she's in evil plan romantic, mode!)

She got changed for school then prepared to suffer for the day until the other more bearable non-school suffering of the day: work.

**Math**: _'geez! I already know this crap! She taught it to us yesterday!'_ Ichigo complained in her head, then the Kish wanting and dizziness struck, and struck hard, oh well she'd have to wait till after school to see him and her being dizzy couldn't be helped. Then she was once more bored by the annoying arithmetic teacher.

After school her friends were talking to her about some random gossip until she told them off and said she had to get to work. She left and arrived at work changing into her uniform.

"Ichigo your late!" complained Ryou.

"What's it matter to you anyway?" she grouched back

"Did Ichigo-chan wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" asked Pudding

"NO! But will you leave me alone! Jeez Pudding don't you have some sort of performance to screw up!" she snapped back causing tears to come to the little girls eyes.

"Ichigo, that wasn't very nice… your not usually so mean." Said Lettuce

Then the Cyniclons came in, Ichigo prepared to yell at them too.

"Why you little creeps why are you even here? seriously! You try to take over earth and then you expect to work here so you can get some money! You should get a freakin' life!" none of the things she said even reached them though because they were all listening to their Ipods. Course this only made her angrier. But before she could hit them she felt a wave of dizziness; her strength left her and her eyes returned to a soft brown. She looked around surprised at where she was.

"Huh? I thought I was in math class?" she said.

"No you've been here for 5 minutes chewing people's heads off. You even made Pudding cry." Said mint

"Hey Pudding-chan finally cried!" exclaimed Tart.

Pudding noticed him and stopped crying,

"Taru-Taru!" she ran over to him smiling.

"Um… hi."

"I… don't remember… I'm sorry if I hurt any feelings, I- I just remember feeling dizzy in math class and then… I'm here!" said Ichigo ashamed that she had been mean to her friends.

"You have been acting a bit strange since Kizashi kidnapped you…" agreed Zakuro.

"I don't know… I seem to lose control, and I always feel dizzy before it happens." She explained.

"Well we'll have to keep a watch over you then."

"yea." They then went and opened the café for the day, the whole time though Ichigo was thinking about what had been happening to her, she felt thoughts that were hers and yet not hers, she fought the foreign thoughts; _'I should ditch these losers and go do something else instead of working!' 'No! what I'm I thinking? I like working here… mostly but these are my friends! They aren't losers!' 'I should ask Kish out.' 'ugh! No way! I'm gonna stay single!' _the whole afternoon she felt weak and nauseated. She brought out a couple of drinks and some cakes to a table, then she went back to the 'employees only' behind in the back, she felt sick, she couldn't wait anymore tables. She felt herself changing, she stood up weakly and looked around, "Oh No! I'm a cat! I didn't get kissed by anyone who surprised me! Why! Why-" she broke off whatever she was saying because she had collapsed in a weak furry pile; in the back where she would not be seen till after work.

**Narrator's POV**

The mews and aliens were waiting tables, until it was 7:00 pm closing time.

"Hey? Has anyone seen Ichigo?" asked Zakuro

"Nope! I haven't seen her since she went to the back looking awfully sick… but that was 2 and a half hours ago!" piped Pudding

"Wha! You mean that Ichigo is sick? How come you didn't go and see if she was ok?" said Lettuce

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that One sama was that bad!" she apologized

They all headed to the back.

"WAHH!" Tart tripped over something.

"Hey! It's Ichigo! Why is she cat?"

Ichigo-cat mumbled a meow. They picked her up.

"Put her on a table. And I'll take a look to see if she has any wounds." Instructed Zakuro.

"How do you know what to do?" asked Pai.

"I took a medical course in high school."

"Oh."

Zakuro examined the cat carefully.

"Hmm… nothing external; must be some sort of internal damage." She reported.

'Mew!' said Ichigo softly, opening a bright green eye. She blinked a couple of times raising her head, then she let it fall back down, as she sighed heavily and closed her eye again.

"Why don't we just take Ichigo to a vet?" asked Pudding

Kish went up and placed a kiss on her lips, a light flashed and Ichigo became herself again.

"well that solves that problem." Said Mint

"We should move her to a room."

"We got a spare in the back" said Ryou

"Yeah I know" said Kish who had been there not too long ago himself.

**Ichigo's POV**

She woke up in the spare room in the back of the café, Kish was sitting on the end of it; watching over her.

"I feel sick." She said weakly.

"Yeah you were unconscious for a while… how come you were in cat form?"

"I… I don't know I was walking and then I was a cat and then I felt sick and weak. I'm I going to be ok?" she asked

"Well we hope so… Pai said he was going to do some research…"

Ichigo gently laughed. "Pudding said that he wasn't actually researching… just looking it up on some answer website and then playing games! She said she was going to give him a 'How to Research. For Dummies.' Maybe she's doing that now…"

Kish joined in the laughter, but she could tell he was still stressed.

She sat up,

"Kisshu, thank you."

"For what?"

"Just for always being there."

"Ok."

"I think I might be fighting something serious… if- if I don't make it out alive then-" Kish interrupted her

"Ichigo, you're a strong girl, I know you'll make… you always do."

That comforted her immensely, she felt slight dizziness, she fought it. Then she leaned over to him and gave him a hug.

"Kisshu thank you for giving me encouragement, you're a great friend."

"Ichigo, I'm here for you and I always will be, now you should rest, save your strength." He gently laid her back into the bed, tucking her in like a little child. And for the first time since that final battle for the earth, Ichigo was fighting for her life again, and she also felt love, only slightly but still, REAL love not the apparent love she had been giving when she had a dizzy spell.

**No one's POV**

Little did anyone know that her condition was much more serious then they knew, it was going to take a lot to save her.

***()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()**

I really like the music artist LIGHTS she is really good, and her songs are some of my most favorites ever! I heard that she is going to have a concert in Vancouver on October 20 and I really want to go! I'm aiming for this story to have either12 or 15 chapters. I know this ain't seem like much but I'm going to make a 'series' of I dunno I have 2 more planed out for sure for sure and a faint idea for a 4th… then again maybe I'm over-doing it and I should just stop… nah I couldn't cause I love Tmm. You know what? Mia ikumi (the original author of Tokyo mew mew) has made a new manga! I belive it's called 'one wish' I want to see if I can read it.


	11. we find out some new things

It's chapie number 11! Wow didn't know I was going to make so many chapters when I first started! But the people are are cool enough to review think it's good and that make me happy! And last time I checked I had over 400 hits! And that was 2 days ago! Yeah that might not seem like much considering how many other people get but it's the most I've ever gotten! I had written three stories… but I didn't like one of them called dream reality which was based off of dream saga by megumi tachikawa who also wrote mink, and some other ones I that I haven't read. Anyways I deleted that story so now I only have this story and my story for primeval… which I haven't worked on in ages!... heres the story!...

**)(*)(* )(*)(* )(*)(* )(*)(* )(*)(* )(*)(* )(*)(* )(*)(* )(*)(*)(**

**Ichigo's POV**

Instead of getting better she seemed only to get worse, no matter medicine she took or how much rest she'd gotten. Today she had a high fever, her temperature was 15 degrees above normal and she was covered in a cold sweat. Ichigo cried in pain. She felt dizzy more often these days and more and more weak; everyone was fretting, Pudding was silent except for silent murmurs about how her mother died from being sick, Lettuce was saying sorry more then usual and also breaking lots more dishes which pissed off Ryou who lectured her almost everyday not that Lettuce minded at all… in fact Ichigo thought she liked it, Mint drank lots more tea and offered her some, Zakuro was behaving like an opposite of herself instead of being level-headed she was extra edgy and snapped at people a lot, Keiichiro kept messing up when he cooked, Ryou said that she wasn't supposed to be like this and that she was a mew mew a perfectly genetically modified person and that she should be able to get better faster then normal people, Tart had stopped calling her an old hag when he saw her, and Pai was even reading his 'how to research for dummies' book which made Zakuro laugh because by doing this he was sort of admitting he was dumb at something but Pudding was happy that he was using it; especially to help Ichigo, and Kish always seemed to be with her whenever she woke up, and Kiyone and Kookie visited often.

When she cried out Kish woke from the light nap he was taking at the end of her bed and he went up to her face,

"Ichigo! Are you ok? Do you need a cold face-cloth or some medication?"

"I- I should be- ok" she gasped as the pain waves began to ebb along with her energy,

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes now don't worry so much, I'm just… tired." She said stifling a yawn

"Ok then but if you need any thing at all I'll be right here."

The next time Ichigo woke up she was in cat form, this had been happening often now; she would sleep as a human and wake as a cat only to be rescued by Kish who was always watching her. She sat up shaking her tail and yawning, she felt weak still, and hers ears remained flat in discomfort. Kish was sleeping she didn't know how much rest he had gotten but she was sure that it wasn't much so she decided to let him be, she could stay a cat for a while… it wasn't as bad as one might think, in fact she kinda liked it because it gave her a new way of thinking… of seeing things. She had been awake for no more then five minutes when Pai came rushing in; scaring Ichigo soo bad that she jumped quite high (the fur on her back brushed the ceiling!) and let out a mewl of surprise, this also woke Kish.

**Kish's POV**

He was sure he had just closed his eyes for a moment… but apparently he'd fallen asleep, it wasn't really a problem because Ichigo didn't mind waiting to be turned back into a human but still… he should have stayed awake!

He quickly took Ichigo from mid air as she fell and returned her to her original form.

"Thanks Kisshu"

"Yeah no problem… I said I'd be here for you."

Ichigo smiled but he could tell she was hurting, only his poisonous brother would ever poison an innocent person, _'it's my fault though… if I didn't love my Kitty-Cat the way I do she might not have been a target.'_

"Guys! I have done actual research with the help of this book and-"

Tart walked into the room,

"Hey! Oniisan, you're a dummy! Hahaha" he started laughing his head off at him. That along with stress and little sleep finally made Pai snap.

"Look you brat! I am **not** your brother! Your real family is f'ing dead! Seriously! Do we even look slightly alike? No! your still Kish's cousin but your not my brother. Your just some orphan!"

Tears welled up in Tart's eyes he looked stunned, then he ran from the room. _'poor little Tart'_ thought Kish.

"Look Pai, you really didn't need to say that… it might be true , but still that was harsh."

Pai looked like he had just came back from another world,

"I- I didn't mean to, it's just… well he is from the Kamavirya family and not the Arashi… I should apologize though, I promised to take care of him and now I've probably hurt him bad. But I really need to tell you my research results." (**a/n Kamavirya is tart's last name it means 'vigorous at will' I picked that because he can be vigorous and well childish, Arashi is Pai's last name, it means 'storm' I chose cause it matches really good, he even uses a storm-like attack!**)

"What are the results?" asked Ichigo speaking for the first time since she'd woken up.

"Ok, Ichigo, you have been shot/injected with a rare poison, a poison that causes a long and probably painful death after the one side effect that the injector has chosen, see Kizashi made the side effect for you to, be romantic/love Kish, merely because that would make him most likely more in love with you, therefore making your death a more painful torture to him than before." He paused for a moment _'it's true, I've really come to love Ichigo more than when I first met her, but she didn't no drug to make me more in love with her… she's my kitten after all.'_

Pai continued "but there is a cure, the only thing that can heal Ichigo is something that she infused herself with back at the ship; Pure Aqua. But not just any piece, it must be the Pure Aqua in it's crystalline form, which can only be found on the top of the ancient mountain in our planet. The Pure Aqua crystal appears on the top once every week. but this would not have cured her if she had not transformed/joined with the Pure Aqua."

Kish felt excitement well up in him, there was a way to save his kitty's life!

"Ok, so I will go and get it!" Volunteered Kish

"The journey is too dangerous to go alone, many chimera anima live on the mountain and are very aggressive." Pai explained

"I- I will go too!" said Ichigo eager to check out this mountain and help look for her cure, Kish could tell she was sick of doing nothing.

The other mews ran in… they had been watching the whole time…

"We'll come!" they said

"Ok…" Pai said *side steps away from the excited and slightly hyper girls*

"YAY, we're going to a mountain!" squeaked Pudding.

"Not right this second! Pai has something to do before we go." Kish faced Pai and gave him a look that told him to go apologize to his little cousin and Pai's adoptive brother.

**Ichigo's POV**

They found him in a tree, he was talking to pudding who had found him earlier and wouldn't tell them where he was, they seemed to be eating some sort of candy drop. Ichigo leapt up into the tree and nearly fell off… she felt like she was burning up and yet frozen solid; it was an interesting feeling.

"Hey Pudding, hey Tart."

"hey Ichigo."

"we are gonna go to a mountain."

"yeah Pudding already told me." Tart answered

"Pai said he wanted to apologize… he feels bad that he hurt you, he

really does love you like family… you can see it in his eyes… and don't

worry… if his guilt wasn't bad enough Zakuro's giving him hell right

now!" Ichigo giggled,

"You have to watch it's quite funny!" she told them. Then Pai came out

of the cafe looking very beaten up… both verbally and physically… he

came and flew up to Tart.

"Look, Taruto… I'm sorry for being…"

Someone probably Zakuro yelled from within the café "An ass!"

"Um… yeah I'm sorry for being an ass to you. I really do care for you

and I'm deeply sorry." He was in shame and anyone could see it.

"I, forgive you." He said

"here." Pai handed Tart an old photo of a young Cyniclon woman smiling

Happily, she had brown hair up in pig-tails that went to her shoulder,

and she had goldeny yellow eyes. Pai didn't need to tell him who this

was. He already knew.

"Thanks." Tart answered quietly. Pudding gave him a hug,

"There! Now Taru-Taru is feeling better and we can go play at the

mountain!"

"Stop calling me Taru-Taru!" but pudding had already gone down to get

the others.

The had all gathered together and collected the necessary supplies

to go to the ancient mountain. Then it was time to go.

Hi! I know this chapter is short… but it's the best I could do! because I am going crazy! Our pregnant dog has just given birth to a litter of 11 and it is her first puppies that she's ever had… well anyways they are constantly like always making noise… anyways let it be known that on August 24, 2010 Koko has had her pups! Anyways like always you must wait for the next chapter! oh and if u review (which you should…) pick one: PL, PZ, LR, Z0, P0, L0

I know that doesn't make sense but you'll see what it's for… eventually… BYE!


	12. aniecnt mountian the end

Hi! This'll make you sad (maybe) but this is the last chapter in this story! Don't be too upset though… 'cause if you liked this story then to let you know I am putting up the first chapter in the sequel story at the same time as I put this chapter up. The sequel is called 'It's been a while' soo ya… enjoy this probably very long chapie!

**Also I have not yet done a disclaimer, and I don't wanna get sued (or something) so here goes:**

**Ambercatlucky2 does not own Tmm or it's original charas (Ichigo, Kish, Lettuce, Pai, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pudding, Tart, Mint, Zakuro, OR deep blue or Masaya) BUT I DO OWN: the plot and idea for the story and the added characters: May, Kizashi, Kiyone, Kookie, and I own the aliens last names cause I came up with them! **

**Narrator's POV**

It had taken some tome but Kish, Tart, and Pai had finally created a teleport hole large enough for the whole group to go through, and they had come out near a town and a mountain; the mountain was guarded by several of the Cyniclons. Kish walked up to one of them,

"Isamu-san" the guard acknowledged (**A/N it's Kish's last name, it means: Bravery**)

"Guard-san" he greeted back, he was serious not his usually masquerade as a care free person.

"What brings you to the mountain?"

"That is our business but my companions and I need passage into the mountain."

"Hmm…" the guard thought for a moment, "O.k you may enter, but be careful!"

"We will, thank you guard-san." Kish walked back to the others to let them know that they were allowed to come in.

**Ichigo's POV**

She waited anxiously with the others, then she saw Kish come back to them saying that they were allowed in, she took a step forward but started to fall, luckily Kish caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks Kisshu-kun" she whispered, though even that much taxed her energy from her she knew she wouldn't be able to walk this mountain… who was she kidding! She was just extra baggage to them… in fact without her, they wouldn't even be here!

"Hey Kitty~Cat, I'm going to carry you o.k?" Kish told her, not so much as a question but more as a fact, and he did carry her past the guards, and up into the mountains all the way along the path. _'Kisshu, is so…so caring. He's going to all this trouble for me. He, he also died once before because of me… I guess I hadn't realized before, how much he is part of my life or how much he cared.'_ Ichigo began to fade to the blackness she had grown so used to over the past week, first her vision would ebb black then her thoughts would go blank and she'd be gone, succumbed to the diseases effects.

**Kish's POV**

He carried his little Kitty up the mountain; it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do… she was heavier than she looked! Not too much heavier though.

'_Strange… how come we haven't encountered a chimera anima yet?' _he thought too soon, they were about half way up the mountain when they spotted it; a large chimera anima, with a thick scaly hide and a mane like a lion's, a tail like a serpent's and wings like an eagle it also had a beak, a **sharp** beak.

Kish placed the ko'd Ichigo on the side of the mountain. Then he summoned his dragon blades and braced himself for the battle.

The chimera anima let out a chilling scream that seemed to puncture right into Kish's being, he shivered even though it was a warm day, then it attacked, he charged forward too.

He dodged the whip-like tail as it tried to smash him, he flew side to side getting closer and closer to it until he was in hitting distance. But that also made him within range of the sharp beak… he quickly dashed forward and stabbed one of his dragon blade deep into the chest of the thing, it screamed again, a light wrapping around it's body slowly dissolving it into nothingness until all that remained was the predasite, which was immediately consumed by that pink thing _Masha_.

He gingerly picked up Ichigo once more and continued on his way.

"Ugh. Why can't you just teleport or something?" whined Mint

"Because" he explained "the mountain has some weird force that prevents us from doing that, we even have a hard time flying!"

"Oh." Mint shut up after that.

He had to battle rouge chimeras often now, with the occasional help of Pai and Tart, when they were particularly nasty or strong. He knew that they were close now, very close to the top.

**Ichigo's POV**

She blinked open her eyes to see Kish's face staring at her, _where was she?_

"Kisshu, where are we?"

"We're at a clearing before we get to the top, we are taking a break right now" he paused before adding, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah Kisshu I- I think I can manage for a while now."

"O.k but if you have any different or negative feelings then tell me."

"O.k"

In truth Ichigo felt like crap, everything in her body seemed to ache and she felt oh so weak, she could even control her ears or tail, they just remained out… not disappearing off of her. Mint had some how gotten some tea up here and had given everybody some.

With her cat ears out she picked up a lot more sounds; a chimera anima that shifted for a moment other wise completely undetectable, it was not to far from the camp. And was that the soft whoosh of a teleport? She was to tired to really care.

When they finally did arrive at the top, there was nothing. Almost, there was an odd design in the ground, but there wasn't any chimera or Pure Aqua! Ichigo felt a little despair, was she ever gonna be healed?

Pudding, despite everyone telling her _**not**_ to, ran up to the stone design nd began to fiddle with it, Tart's curiosity also got the better of him as he ran and joined her in playing around with it.

**Kish's POV**

His annoying little cousin and his girlfriend were playing with the carved design in the ground, other then that there was nothing he felt pissed, he had come all the way up here fighting chimera anima and, there was _nothing_! He also felt sorrow as he realized that the Pure Aqua was not there, meaning he couldn't save his beloved Kitten.

His ears picked up a noise of something grinding or maybe clicking? He faced the two kids, and noticed that the pattern had changed,

"Nice going Tart ya broke it."

"I'm not to sure that it's broken…" there was and tremor in the ground and the sound of stone grating on stone; the design sunk into the ground revealing a hidden passageway.

Everyone was either surprised or amazed; except Zakuro who had gotten over her uncharacteristic behaviour and was stone-faced once more.

"Wow! Lookatthat Taru-Taru!" said pudding

"Yeah it's really something; and STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Well Kitty~Cat, Looks like we might have some hope for you after all!" he told her; letting the fact sink in for himself.

"Nya! Thank you Kisshu-kun!" she said with as much energy in her voice as she could manage; which wasn't much.

"wow this must have been here for a long time! I'm surprised no one else has discovered it yet!" Said Lettuce (**A/N **how does she know no one's found it before…!)

"it's cool…" Pai said

"well I know why nobody's found it before; it's because you guys are kinda dumb; right Zakuro?" Mint scoffed

Zakuro – "…" (**A/N** I've gotten into a habit of saying 'dot,dot,dot' if I don't really want to answer an uncomfortable question, or if I can't think of an answer…)

"I'm going in; I have to save my Kitty!" announced Kish picking up his backpack and starting for the entrance.

"I'll come with you… this is soo cool it's like a movie or video game… kinda… with the secret stone pattern thing, y'know?" the aliens only stared at Ichigo like '_video game? Movie? What the hell are those?'_

Everyone decided to go with them.

As Kish entered the passageway he could hear some odd sounds for an 'abandoned' place, muffled sounds, quiet movements, all things that weren't really supposed to go with this place, he looked over at his Kitten; _'she doesn't seem to notice anything… maybe I'm just hearing things'_ there was no real way to check though. But he couldn't shake off the feeling of something not being right… but what could it be?

"Yo! Guys I think- I think that there might be something else in here" he said turning to face the group.

"thought so." Said the other two aliens in unison

"I've even picked up a few noises with my cat ears" said Ichigo pointing to her head; she was freaked out because she probably thought there were ghosts so her ears and tail had appeared.

"Hey Kitty-Cat?" Kish asked

"Yea Kisshu?"

"Are you feeling better? 'cause you seem not as weak the farther we go in."

"Yeah something about this place gives me strength; there's a sort of warm feeling that spreads throughout your body that gives you energy and nostalgia, don't you feel it? It's an aqua for sure; and a powerful one at that." she explained, and now that she mentioned it… he did feel a sense of warmth and nostalgia and some extra strength he didn't know he had. It was a good thing; in case he had to battle.

**Ichigo's POV**

She was feeling better then she had all week! she was happy to be here in this odd tunnel; scared of the possibilities of ghosts but otherwise completely happy!

"BOO!" shouted Tart Teleporting right in front of her all of a sudden,

"!" she screamed; scared almost to death.

"WHY YOU LITTLE MIDGETY FREAK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she got out her strawberry bell and aimed it at Tart's head,

"What's that behind you?" he asked. Ichigo couldn't resist looking behind her… her curiosity was too strong… (Meow!) and believe it or not there was something!

It was a chamber that their tunnel led out to. It was very big and all made of stone (duh! I mean they are in a mountain…) in the middle of the room was a white pedestal with marking on it, "the little drawing show a story of the Pure Aqua; how it was created and how it was used… in one picture it showed a Cyniclon using the Aqua to form the predasites and chimera anima; perfect fighting weapons, but unfortunately the creatures were too unpredictable and the strongest ones began to attack their own creators attempting to kill them, so the Pure Aqua was deemed to powerful; To dangerous so they put it in this mountain and sealed it with a patterned riddle" Ichigo realized she had been thinking aloud and opened her mouth to apologize when another voice picked up where she left off,

"And they all but forgot about it, they now guard this mountain but they think they guard it only because of the chimera, how easily they forgot their problems…!"

"Kizashi! Wha- how the hell are you here?" asked Kish.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out, I mean I invented the sickness, do you think I would not know it's cure? So after managing to inject that strawberry I came here, figured out the pattern went inside and closed the entrance knowing the puzzle would reset… so I waited know that little brat cousin of ours and his girlfriend-"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well I am a girl and you are my friend… right Taru-Taru?"

He just blushed and simmered in anger

"AS I was saying… after they played with it for a while I knew they would accidentally figure it out and open the doorway… so waited in here… along with some friends…" he motioned to another exit from the room there were thousands of chimera anima.

Ichigo felt sick.

"Oh my god."

"Have fun… I'll wait till your finished off before taking the Pure Aqua and going… it'll be fun watching you die." He smirked flying up to the ceiling.

"oh god" Ichigo whispered; she pulled out her weapon and began to fight.

**Kish's POV**

He summoned his Dragon blades, and jumped into the fray protecting his Kitty as best as he could but with the influence of the P.A she was doing pretty good even with out his help, they had decided to use their weapons together for stronger attacks; so far it was going pretty good, but there were still hundreds and thousands of them left, he didn't know if they would make it out of there alive, he sure hoped they would though, his mission to make Ichigo his was still not yet complete and as long as he had to do that he would fight, even if he did get her he would still fight to protect his only love. So he fought with all his might slashing and attacking over and over and over.

**some time later**

he flew up to avoid the chimera for some seconds breathing heavily before racing back into the fight, throwing energy balls from his dragon blades while cutting and blocking and hitting.

Amazingly none of them had gotten any serious injuries only a few small cuts and bruises. They were tiring though even with the P.A's effects of extra strength and energy, but lucky for them there were only a hundred or so left, still their attacks weren't as strong or constant, while the chimera remained as strong as before. He sighed was this a hopeless fight? He knew what a hopeless or near hopeless fight was like; he'd been fighting one ever since he'd been on this planet; since the first time he had seen Ichigo.

**Ichigo's POV**

As far as things went… this was bad, like _**really**_ bad. She was begging to feel her sickness' effects returning, she felt nauseated and weakened, she need to finish this quickly then take out Kizashi, he was the one responsible for this mess.

She could sense the Crystalline Pure Aqua, it resonated within her, she needed to try to tap into that seemingly endless energy to win this battle. She took a chance by closing her eyes, leaving herself completely defenseless to the chimera animas. She began to sync with it feeling herself rise into the air, she felt the P.A it was an ancient wise feeling, sort of like a being that has been alive all this time… but it couldn't be alive…? Right?

She opened her eyes, everyone else had stopped what they were doing and was looking expectantly at her she began to glow a pink light she felt herself transforming into her Pure Aqua transformation, her normal mew battle costume was replaced with the Pure Aqua battle costume (mentioned in chapter 9 'she rescued herself mostly') her hair grew out and turned strawberry red her ears and tail appeared like before they seemed bigger (her ears while her tail was longer furred and had nothing on it). Her boots transformed into the heels, she raised her weapon high

"PURE BELL STRAWBERRY BEAM!" she wiped out the chimera animas in one hit, then Masha went around eating all of them, everyone was stunned that she had managed to defeat all of the enemies at one time.

"y-y-You annoying little pest! How dare you interfere with my plan!" shouted Kizashi flying at her palms raised preparing to blast her with one of his really big energy balls; like the one he hit Kish with that time.

"I won't let you be evil! Nya~!" she stood her ground _er_… air and lifted the crystalline Pure Aqua above her head, as he was about to smash into her with his attack she cried,

"CRYSTAL AQUA ENTRAMPMENT!" Kizashi's eyes widened as he realized that she had never meant to attack him, instead he was drawn into the Pure Aqua; trapped until someone decided to work out a way to bring him back. She lowered to the ground; perfectly healthy, being with the P.A had healed her from her sickness.

Kish took the pink crystal from her and produced a gold chain and put it on it; a necklace. Ichigo allowed him to untie the chocker she had worn that had constantly reminded her of Masaya's 'love' for her, she let it fall to the ground forgotten as Kish put this new necklace around her neck, his symbol that he would be there for her; that he loved her, she supposed.

"Kish, sometimes you can be an annoying pain in the ass"

"Gee thanks."

"But you got your moments" she smiled

He smiled turning to walk away.

"Hey Kisshu!"

"Yeah Kitty~Cat?"

She grinned "That's _**My **_Kitty~Cat for you!"

His eyes widened as he realized the truth of what she was saying.

"Hey Kisshu, Yes, I answer Yes to your question from the Tokyo tower… I'm yours."

**( * ) * ( * ) * ( * ) * ( * ) * ( * ) * ( * ) * ( * ) * ( * ) * ( * ) * ( ***

So that was the last chapter! I know the ending was a little… meh. But whatever! Anyway if you want to I am making another sequel story! It's called 'It's Been A While' so wait for that! oh and I'm sad one of Koko's puppies died T.T

I am happy that I got Hoshi drawn in transformed form and non-transformed form! You'll see who Hoshi is… if you read the next story! MMWWAAHAHAHA! Yep my random annoying plan! Y'know the song 'Quiet' by Lights? (look it up if you don't cause it's a good song!) for some reason it reminds me of mew Berry and her boyfriend! So yep end out story!

~signing out for now: Ambercatlucky2!~

~Nya!~ hehe!


End file.
